Who's Shuichi?
by TIQ
Summary: good question! who is he really? see it through the eyes of a normal teenager as she tries to find the answers to this confusing life. (part 1 of W.Sh arc)
1. 1

Disclaimers:- Don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho

it's back!! the rest is here (chapter 1-17 is the 1st part, chapters 18-? is what I call, the confusion arc which it comes under Youko vs me vs everyone)

A/N: you ca use this as a self insert fic if you wish & no Mina Isn't a Demon or anything else. Just a normal girl.

This isn't your typical Kurama x Oc fic.

Ok! Hope you like this fic! -

------------------------------

I stared out of the classroom window and watched everyone leave the premises. Once again I had after school detention. Why? Well let me put it this way…I nearly blew up the science lab- I swear it wasn't my fault!

Sure I crossed a few wires in the lamp on Sui's experiment table (god I hate her, stuck up cow), resulting in her flying across the room a few meters sniggers but I wasn't responsible for putting chemicals inside the radiator!

Miss Hirugashi peered up from her romance novel.

"You can go now Miss Asako. I've phoned your mother and told her what happened. Have a nice weekend."

I reluctantly got up. Nice weekend my ass! But then again, I supposed going over & seeing my mum's old school friend tomorrow which doesn't seem such a bad idea. I mean, how bad could it be?

I started to make my way back home, looking at the beautiful scenery of titanic buildings and charming cherry-blossoms in which, its petals looked like falling snow as I walked under them in the light breeze.

"Mina!" I heard someone call out my name so I stopped and turned around to see who it was – It was Keiko.

"Hey Keiko, what's the rush?" I asked, slinging my school bag over my shoulder. I was only a year older than her but I went to the same school & we hung out in our little group when I had the time due to detentions and homework, not to mention cooking for mother.

"Nothing, Apart from I've got to get a few things for my mum and I'm meeting Yusuke later on…wanna come?"

I wanted to go so badly but as per usual, duty calls; so I told her that I couldn't but I'll go with her over after my trip with my mum tomorrow. She nodded and we went our separate ways.

"Hey Mum!?" I called out as I opened the apartment door. "It wasn't me ok? It was that snot-nosed brat Yuriko!"

I looked around as I made my way towards the kitchen. Only to find a note that she wrote.

' _Mina,  
Gone over to Shori's (old school friend) I know it was supposed to be tomorrow but she rung up and insisted. The address is at the back of the note. _

_See you soon!_

_Mum xxx_

_P.s: I know it wasn't you but you DID nearly kill a fellow student with that light bulb stunt! _

How does she do it? Know what I did and didn't do that is. I quickly got changed into a par of black flared jeans and whipped on a red v-neck top whilst putting up my long brown hair into a ponytail. Then I dashed out of the door to meet mum.

"uhh..I think this is the place…" I looked at the address and the house with the large greenhouse round the back. Pff, trust mum to just write – _'it says Minamino on it and it has a large greenhouse at the back attached to it'_

Have you any idea how many people I've had to ask for directions?? TOO MANY!

sighs this had better be the right house or I'm just gonna go back home and get mum to take me next time.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before a lady with black hair answered the door. I gathered this was Mrs Minamino since mum said that out of her and Mrs Minamino – Mrs Minamino was this kindest and prettiest girl out the two…plus, she was the one that was always smiling.

"Um, is my mum in there? I'm Mina Asako" I asked after politely bowing.

"Oh yes dear, she's in the living room. Would you like to come in? Don't want you catching a cold" she smiled at me as I nodded and was led inside.

"Mina! Honey, take a seat next to me. I was just telling Shori all about you." My mum, who was sitting on the cream sofa and pushing her shortish blonde hair behind her ears whist taking small sips of her tea; motioned me to where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry that my son isn't here but he's gone out with his friends Mina. I'm sure he'll be back later."

I don't think I really mind. It's not as if I'm lonely or in desperate need of company; but I sort of felt as if I was a third wheel.

After 19 cups of tea and 3 tea cakes later, my mum and I thanked Mrs Minamino, bid her goodbye and headed home. As we were walking back home slowly I noticed my mum was looking at me rather oddly. She put a comforting/friendly arm around my shoulder and grinned.

"You know what Mina?" She had that carefree tone in her voice.

"Yeah Mum?"

"You remind me of me when I was your age…only I was more of a tear-away than you…"

My eyes widened in surprise. My mother? Worse than me? Whoa…

"The things I got up to were so memorable… shame I never studied hard enough….then I wouldn't of been in a dead-end job like working in a super market"

Mum's contemplating about her life again… I know where this is leading to…

"Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't end up like me, a single parent who works in a supermarket store."

"Promise"

"That's my girl…now c'mon, you need your rest. You're meeting Keiko tomorrow since you used my mobile phone to tell her"

I nodded sleepily when we reached the front door and sorted ourselves out for bed.

"Night Mina"

"Night mum" I wearily called out before the cosiness of my blanket swallowed me whole and took me to the land of nod.


	2. 2

Disclaimer:- #looks at a sign post# I doesn't own Yu-Yu Hakusho....weird signpost...

Chapter 2!

------------------------

'BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!' Off went my alarm and there it goes - straight across my room. That's a few yen wasted unless I do what I normally do with it (fix it).

I heard my mum call out down the hall way.

"Mina...! Your friend Keiko's here...and she's brought one of her chipper friends with her."

"Ok! Just give me a few minutes and I'll be with them ok?" I replied back with my teal strapless gypsy top covering my face as I tried to get changed & freshen myself up. Afterwards I nabbed one of my mum's toasts and bolted out of the door, still clinging onto my pair of black low-heeled sandals. Keiko started to laugh.

"Anyone would of thought you were on some sort of date Mina..."

"Huh? Oh I wish, but y'know me..."

" Fussy? Picky? Intimidator of mankind?"

"Hey....! How did you know? ...." I joked with her, until I noticed a very unusual character with blue/green hair laughing along with us. Keiko noticed & quickly made the introduction.

"Oh by the way Mina, this is Botan. A friend of mine & Yusuke's" Botan shook my hand. She seems a nice enough person; I think the word 'chipper' was a bit of an understatement.

"Oh....so your boyfriend has more than one friend right?" I lifted one of my eyebrows at Keiko, who was blushing when I mentioned the word 'boyfriend'.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!!"

"Sure Keiko......."

Botan spoke up in a sing-song voice.

"If we're to meet Yusuke and his friend's downtown I'd suggest that we get a move along! Love awaits at every corner!"

err...yeah, whatever. No, I'm not the type who is cynical about these things but c'mon, ever heard of 'building the foundations' first? I quickly slipped on my sandals and ate my toast whilst we were making our way there.

"So who are his other friends?" I asked.

I was kinda wary of what sort of friends he might have, considering that A) he was a pervert & B) He's scary! Ok, not completely scary but I wouldn't mess with him if my life depended on it!

How Keiko and Botan put up with him is beyond me.

Botan lifted her finger and waved it at me - like my mother did when I was little and wasn't supposed to touch the gas stove.

"nuh-uh-uh... if we told you, you won't have your own judgment on them"

"What the...? Uh Botan? We're going downtown, not to the movies..."

"I suppose you're right, but we still won't tell you" Keiko cautioned me. My face faulted.

We had just walked past the row of shop when me and Botan heard Keiko scream! Then there was almighty slap and few curses, I could only guess one thing - Yusuke's here.

"Ow! Bitch! What was that for??" He exclaimed, holding his hand over a huge massive red hand print on his cheek. That must of stung him like hell!

"rrrr You're such a PERVERT!!" She started yelling at him. I gathered he must of either groped her or lifted her dress up but I wouldn't put it passed him if he did both. #sighs# Makes you wonder if they planned it half the time.....

I cocked my head to the side as I spotted two other people with Yusuke and Kuwabara. One was quite tall, had long crimson hair that was put into low ponytail and quite engrossed into a book of some sort whilst the other.....hmmm....I think he could pass for one of Santa's elves if he ditched the black spike hair and the karate kid look.

"Oh yeah that's Mina Asako" Yusuke pointed towards me "she's the one who blew up the lab! Man I wish I thought of that..."

"Yusuke! I didn't blow up the bloody science lab! It was Yuriko!" I hollered, almost forgetting who I was talking to.

I ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance. He can be such a jerk most of the time!

Then Kuwabara spoke up and introduced the two strangers to me as we made our way to the arcades.

"This is Shuichi and shorty over there is Hiei" The word 'shorty' was spitefully emphasised; which made Hiei shoot an evil glare at Kuwabara.

"Hn, stupid ugly baka..." I heard him mutter under his breath. I think I was right when I mentioned at the sort of friends Yusuke obtained, even Shuichi didn't say much to me - must be the book.

"Hey, guy with the book, Shuichi? Hey! Don't be so dam rude!" I grabbed the book and tossed it into a nearby bin. What? I was brought up to not preoccupy myself with something when people are talking to me! That INCLUDES introductions.

He had a pissed off look when he looked at me. It was almost as if his emerald eyes were turning into pools of acid that were trying to burn me alive. I rolled my eyes at him and went inside. It seems as if me and him won't see eye to eye.

Keiko and Yusuke were locked into an intense, heated battle of air hockey. It was 9-9 and only one more point will decide who'll be the ultimate champion.....

"HEY! You cheated Yuskue!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I WIN!"

We all looked at Botan who had blatantly grabbed the puck and stuck it in Yusuke's goal. Then Me, Keiko and the other's laughed whilst he and Botan started arguing.

"Would you like to try your luck with me on this game?" Shuichi asked, casually flipping the puck as if it was a coin. Though to some it seemed as if he was being friendly and kind; I however, saw it as a challenge to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I don't need luck book boy" I commented as I started the game up and grabbed the hockey mallet. All was going well, I was beginning to think differently of him (in fact I was starting to take a liking to him) and we were all having a great time (except for Hiei of course), then it happened.

#WHACK!#

He hit the puck TOO hard and it came flying at me at full speed, hitting me smack in the eye! I was too slow to dodge it and I took a few steps back, holding my face in agony. The pain was....excruciating....I think I'll be wearing an eye patch for a week or so! Owwwww....

"Mina I'm so sorry are you hurt?" He was about to see if I was ok.

"Do I LOOK as if I'm OK?? YOU FUCKING JERK!!! GOD I was so wrong about you! I'm going home!"

I apologised to my friends (excluding jackass Shuichi) and said that I'll see them tomorrow at school. Keiko decided to walk home with me. She looked at my eye as soon as we walked in.

"He hit you pretty hard there Mina...I'm sure it was an accident. He's quite charming once you get to know him" She gave me an ice pack from my fridge.

I looked at her, right eye swollen and more likely bleeding.

"Keiko, if I EVER and I emphasise the word 'EVER' see him again, it would be too soon!"

Then the phone rang. It was my mum.

--------------------------

A/N: Don't you just LOVE cliff hanger? RR please! And I'll go ahead & write chapter 3. I apologise if any of the characters are OCC (I only go by what people write and 3 manga volumes --;; stupid England)


	3. 3

Disclaimers: - I repeated! I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho!

A/N: - I have created chapter 3! And it's starting to get complicated for Mina!

Chapter3!

--------------------------------

By the time I took the cordless phone off the hook to answer it, Keiko had already left to see how the others were doing. I swallowed down hard with nervousness at what the subject might be. Every Kid at my school knew her since they went over her works after school because she'd give them free fags and alcohol (I'm kinda surprised she hasn't got the sack yet!).

So anything that I've done usually gets round to her before I even THINK about doing the 'crime'.

"Mina, sorry I'm going to late home again tonight. The boss thinks I'm slacking. #tutts# Anyways, I was wonder if you could do me a favour..."

I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't going to be busted for forgetting to feed the next-door neighbour's cat (They were on holiday and the cat's well...I won't go into detail). Hang on...did she say she needed a favour?

"Yeah....I'm listening...." I replied flatly.

"Well, you see...Since I'm working late and my friend Shori wanted me to help her out clean out her kitchen and living room...I was wondering if you could do it for me. I would be so grateful!"

"What happened to her son? And that guy that she's seeing?"

"Her son's already helped her with upstairs, but he's out tonight and the other one won't get back till waaay past eleven - paperwork I was told. I've already told her that you would!"

"Jeeze thanks mum, #sighs# ok, at least it'll give me something to do for the evening"

"Thanks Mina...see you later!"

I hung the phone up and grabbed my coat before making my way over to Mrs Minamino's house. It was only a twenty minute walk from where I was so I wasn't too bothered about it.

I just didn't want the reaction I got when she opened the door and saw my swollen, heavily bruised eye which had completely closed up. A cut underneath had luckily clotted up.

"Mina! What happened? Did you get into a fight?" She fretted a bit as she ushered me in & sat me down on the stool. I joked.

"Air hockey Mrs Minamino, it's a lethal sport you know! - especially if you're playing with a complete baka" I mumbled the last words so that she couldn't hear.

"You should be more careful dear when playing competitive sports" She got the first-aid kit out from the top shelf and began to clean my eye up. It stung like hell!

A few minutes later we began to get all the kitchen equipment and started scrubbing the inside cupboards. Although my hands and knees were raw & sore, I didn't mind because I was having fun at the same time!

"It's a shame that my son hasn't met you yet, he would of liked your wittiness & personality..."

"R-Really? What's he like?" I started to blush. Wait, hold the phone! I'm blushing over some bloke who 'might' like me and I haven't met him yet!

She sat with her back leaning against the oven as I did the same (only I was next to the washing machine) and gave me her warmest smile. She must think the world of him for her to do that.

"I couldn't wish for a better son. He's kind, charming, polite and respectful towards others and me. He always tries to make sure that his dear old mum is ok before he even thinks of going out and he gives me a dozen roses every mother's day and birthday"

Woah...I think I've fallen for him hook, line & sinker! My cheeks tinged a light pink as I stammered.

"H-he must quite a-af-affectionate too by what you're telling me Mrs M-Minamino right?"

She gave me that look that saw right through what I was really asking.

"He is Mina, he is. It shows a lot in his gardening. I'm sure you two will get along quite well"

Dam. She knew my real question but she never answered it.

Well it was time we got back into the rhythm of cleaning and it took us five hours in addition of two extra hours just tidying her living room. (She asked me to come over tomorrow after school to start on it properly. YAY! I'll be able to hear more about her #swoons# son)

It was Half-past nine when I left, I had a cotton eye-patch over my head yet I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ok I admit I shouldn't be all girly-like over some boy I haven't met but, #sighs# I wonder if he has brown hair or maybe blue like his mother?

Curses! I forgot to ask Mrs Minamino what his name was! I'll ask her tomorrow but for now I'll just go inside my house, check for messages on the answer machine and do myself something. I am starving! (And mum's snoring isn't helping me either)

Ou! There's a message! I pressed the play button.

'Um, Hi Mina. It's me Shuichi, I would to like to say that I'm deeply sorry for what happened this morning and I did call a few hours ago but your mother said that you were out. However I do believe you owe me a book since you threw mine the trash. Hope you feel better. Bye'

He has some nerve! Urrgh I HATE that boy! And he can forget me buying him a book because HE was the one who was being RUDE by ignoring me! Jerk.

I'm so glad Mrs Minamino doesn't have a son like that!

------------------------------------

A/N:- Now this seems interesting.....I wonder if she should find out the truth?

RR please! nn


	4. 4

Disclaimer:- #holds up a prompt card# umm I don't own Yu-Yu Haksho...is that it?

A/N:-

Ok this is Shuichi's POV for this chapter. Enjoy -

Chapter 4!

-----------------------------------

I was going to go after her but Yusuke held me back and got Keiko to after her instead. I feel kind of bad of doing that to her eye but she insisted that I shouldn't go easy on her just because she was a girl, so in a sense it was partially her fault.

"You idiot! Have you ever heard of reverse psychology??" Kuwabara yelled at me. I nodded with annoyance.

"If she says 'don't go easy on her' it means BE GENTLE!"

"I know what you're saying Kuwabara but in case you haven't grasped the big picture; not only did she threw my book on ancient magic artefacts, she knocked over my drink...on purpose and kept saying 'you can do better than that!' Have you any idea how annoying that was?"

Yusuke stepped in before Hiei and told me to walk it off. I guess he could see through my calm exterior that I was starting to get vexed. All this talk about Mina is not important anyway! It's not as if I was going to see her again right?

I made my way towards the park where I could sit by the lake and listen to nature's sweet music. #sighs# it's so relaxing and feel the wind sooth my angered soul.

I hope Mother is ok; she's gone into spring-cleaning mode since her old school friend came round the other night with her daughter...I wonder what she's like, the daughter I mean. I'll ask when I get back from one of Koenma's mission tonight.

'Do I LOOK as if I'm OK?? YOU FUCKING JERK!!! GOD I was so wrong about you! I'm going home!'

Dam her! Her brown eyes looked fiercely at me when she said that. Usually not even that would bother me. But it did in both ways:-

1) Anger - who the hell did Mina think she was? She was being rude, obnoxious and childish.

2) Confusion - what did she mean by 'I was so wrong about you'? Maybe she was on about the Air Hockey game. Her fault she accepted my challenge.

Ugh, Mina's doing my head in! I'm going to see if the others are at Koenma's office yet. I hope Hiei hasn't killed Kuwabara yet, even if he is one of life's drawbacks.

--A few hours later--

#smiles# Ahhh...nothing beats a good demon killing. I've done it before when I was in my own demon body back in Makai, so why stop now?

I got to my house at twenty to ten and knocked on my door, waiting for my mum to answer.

"Hey Shuichi, did you enjoy yourself at your friend's party?" Mum asked me as she hugged me. I wish she wouldn't worry so much over me. #smiles warmly#

Oh yeah, she doesn't know that I'm a Youkai so a fobbed off a story that I was over Yusuke's. I walked inside to find the kitchen spotless! The kettle could be mistaken for a jewel and the cupboards shone that white I was searching for my sunglasses!

"I see Sakura came over and help you out....she did a great job too!"

I called my mum's friend that because when she introduced herself to me the other day; she insisted that I call her by her first name.

"Well, I would say yes she did come over but she was working late so she got her daughter to come round so -"

"Sakura's daughter came round?? What did she look like? Intelligent?"

My mum smiled as I helped her sit down on the burgundy sofa and put on the electric fire on for her so that she wouldn't get cold and fall ill again.

"I'd say she's quite pretty. She's not perfect, but she has her mother's looks. She's was very helpful when we were cleaning up and the stories she told me of what she got up to at school reminded me of Sakura when she was her age. She seemed to have quite an interest in you when I told her what you were like."

I felt my cheeks warm up as she continued to tell me all about the girl. I pictured this calm, laid-back lady with long wavy brown hair, chocolate coloured irises and a curvy body standing there smiling at me. #blushes#

"So she has a sense of humour as well?" I was trying to hide the fact that I was beginning to fall for this girl that I hadn't even met. It may sound ridiculous but - hang on ....it IS absurd! I don't know what she's like in person so what gives me the right to think like that?!

My mother nodded as she got up to go and get ready for bed.

"Quick-witted and humorous my dear Shuichi. She's coming over again to help me clean the living room as well. It is a shame that you're off out again tomorrow after school but I'm sure you'll see her at some point..."

With that she went to bed. Now the hard part- ringing Mina again. I had rung earlier when I was leaving Koenma's office but she was out. Why & how you ask?

Well, I still felt guilty of maiming her face and I need to remind her to buy me a new book. I got the number from Yusuke's friend Keiko when she came back.

'Sorry we're not in at the moment but leave a message after the beep...#beep#'

"Um, Hi Mina. It's me Shuichi, I would to like to say that I'm deeply sorry for what happened this morning and I did call a few hours ago but your mother said that you were out. However I do believe you owe me a book since you threw mine the trash. Hope you feel better. Bye"

I put the phone down and went to get ready for bed. As got under the soft quilt I kept asking myself one thing.

"Why did I just do that when it was clearly her fault in the first place?"

God I can't stand that girl.

------------------------------------

A/N:- soooo...what do you think? -;; RR please.


	5. 5

Disclaimer:- Fire is red, Coal is black, I down own Yu-Yu Hakusho so get off my back!

A/N:- A chapter that hasn't got much going on why? Because I'm getting it ready for ...wait for it....THE NEXT CHAPTER! And it's going to be fiery (not passionate/love wise F.Y.I )

Chapter5!

---------------------------

I was on my way to school with Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara. I had my Discman playing 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies in one pocket, and a letter in the other.

I haven't opened it yet but mum gave it to me just as I was heading for the door, saying that someone must of posted it really early (like 6am).

I'll read it when it's lunchtime.

Yusuke started to snigger in-between his sentences as we got nearer and nearer to Sarasaki High. Keiko and I were trying to concentrate on the more important things, like what a bunch of perverts blokes can be; and how the heck was I going to wriggle out this detention that I was bound to get for forgetting my gym kit. (Well actually I didn't - I just put it into one of Mum's paper shedder)

"I guess she could always apply to be a pirate of some sort! HAHAHAA!!"

"Leave it out Yusuke; we don't want Keiko battering us." Kuwabara tried to reason; but you know what Yusuke's like, mouth tends to run away with itself. I waved them goodbye as we went to our different classes - well if I know those two boys they'll probably ditch class.

I slumped into my chair and waited for Miss Hirugashi who was not only our teacher, but a part-time prostitute - wonderful. All the other girls were squealing and getting excited over some event that I was obviously wasn't told about. Something tells me that we're going to have a free day today due to the fact that our teacher might be having a hang-over or leg-over; whichever comes first.

I decided to open the letter earlier.

_'Thank you for taking your time to help my mother clean up the kitchen yesterday. As a way of saying thanks I was wondering if you & your mother would like to come round for dinner on Thursday - I'm cooking! -_

Yours sincerely,

Kurama xxx'

That's a nice name he has! #grins# what day is it today? Oh dam it's about 3 days away if you count today. I didn't notice Sui was standing over my shoulder and reading the letter as well.

"OHHHHH!! MINA'S GOT AN ADMIRER!!" She began to chant the kissing song with her little groupies. I can feel my anger boil up as I did the unthinkable - knocked her teeth straight out!

"In case you haven't noticed FEATHERBRAIN that THIS" I waved the letter about like a flag in front of her superficial face. "THIS is a friendly letter! I don't see any LOVE in it!"

Well there wasn't! Do you see any pretty words in there? Hell I sure don't!

I stormed outside the class to see if Yusuke was anywhere to be seen. Luckily he was by the Sports hall - smoking his lungs away. He spotted me and grinned, he always knew that I came there to relive my stress - by punching the walls continuously, hey! It's a great way to do anger management on yourself without paying the dam bill!

"What did you do this time Mina?" He inhaled the fumes & blew them out again.

"Punched that stuck up, two-faced, snot-nosed brat Sui in the face" I grunted, repeatedly punching the unfortunate wall.

Yusuke put his hand on my shoulder and told me to stop.

"I'm sure she deserved it by why? Did make fun out your eye patch?" I could sense he was trying to keep a straight face.

I showed him the crumpled letter and scowled, not at him but at a bunch of passer-bys who needed their brains cleaned. Why is everything sex-related? You even get funny looks when you go food shopping!

Then a thought just hit me as he handed me back the note.

"Hey Yusuke?" I turned my head around towards him, trying my hardest to look all innocent.

"No I haven't got any fags left Mina...Just smoked the last one"

"NO not THAT! I've already kicked that habit a month ago...I was wondering if you have any of those firecrackers left from that party you went to."

"You mean these?" And he pulled out a handful of them! I nodded and asked if I could have them.

He didn't even ask me why I wanted them; he just handed them over to me and told me to get going. YES! Heh heh heh .... This should be fun. (apart from the fact that I had to pay Yusuke 1000 yen for them)

Sui and her friends were in the loos (gossiping as per usual). I thought this would be a great opportunity to get my back on her for humiliating me in class. I struck a match and......

"YOU SET THE GIRL'S LOO ALIGHT???" Keiko exclaimed as we were walking home (well I was going to Mrs Minamino) as I held onto the suspension paper in my hand.

"It was a total accident!" I tried to defend myself "How was I suppose to know that the cleaner had been cleaning there! I didn't expect the whole place would go up in smoke just by the fumes! My mum's going to kill me when she gets home tonight....."

"Well I'm surprised that you lot got out alive! The whole place went up in smoke! With in 2 hours it was nothing but ashes! Now we have to share with the boys until they decide to re-build it"

"You're kidding!?"

"I'm not"

"aww man...."

"Well it'll teach you not to play with firecrackers then."

I stared up into the evening sky and groaned. Not only did Sui & her friends survive, but I was lucky enough to get away with suspension and not total dismissal. Why? Because the cleaner was smoking in the loos at the same time I struck the match so they blamed him for the fire, and blamed me for bringing explosives into the school.

Keiko went home after talking, but said that she'll pop round tomorrow to take me to some place that Yusuke & Kuwabara went to after school sometimes and in the holidays. She told me it was a surprise #rolls her eyes# okkkkkkkk.

"So they've suspended you for two weeks am I right?" Mrs Minamino asked as she poured out two teas. It was hard work but we managed to sort out the living room from top to bottom, I gained a few blisters on the way but that didn't matter. I'll get over it.

I nodded as I took a sip. Mmm this tastes great!

"Yep! Sure my mum will lecture me, and probably grounded but hey I can live with it. At least I get some free time." I grinned and got up to leave.

"I hope you and Sakura can still make it on Thursday, he's been doing a lot of planning since he decided that he was going to cook for all of us."

I said that me and my mum were definitely going and bid her farewell. My mini luminous watch told me it was half-past ten. I was taking a shortcut through the park when I noticed someone walking towards me.

"Mina? What are you doing walking around at this time of night?" That voice....the same one that belong to none other than the person who was in my shit list.

Shuichi.

--------------------------

A/N:- This should be....uh....interesting! ---- RR please! The more you review the more chapters I write which means that everyone will be happy one way or another ;; #takes a breather#


	6. 6

Disclaimer:- hmmm....no I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

A/N:- wow! So many reviews! I'm sorry if he's Ooc **Sapphire Angel** but I'll let you in on a secret (this story was written a few months back) yup! But yea, even I could see he's ooc now (14 dvds later) but then, what no one really knows what goes on inside that pretty little head of his #grins#

well anyways, here is chapter 6! -

Chapter 6!

----------------------------

I told Keiko if I saw him it would be too soon! I cast my stern eyes at down him as I began to tell him to mind his own business.

"Mina, you're acting like a child over nothing." He crossed his arms and gave me the same look back. Nothing?? H-He's saying that I'm over-reacting because I was hit in the eye with a HOCKEY PUCK!!?

"A child am I!? Well who died and made YOU emperor eh?! I could have been blinded for the rest of my life and YOU are saying that I'M over-reacting over NOTHING?? What right do you have to say that?"

I stared at him hard & coldly. I'm usually quite happy-go-lucky & placid but something about him makes my blood boil.

"And what gave you the right to throw my book in the trash and talk to me like shit??"

"Oh-HO! Look who's over reacting now!" I exclaimed, placing my fiery hands on my hips. I had grown tired of this pointless discussion & tried to walk past him but he kept barricading my exit! What is this guy trying to pull eh?

"Out of my way Shuichi...." I lowered my voice.

But like a blue-bottle fly that keeps buzzing around your face; he wouldn't budge. Whatever his problem was he was determine to resolve it - by trying my patience.

"Not until you start talking to me civilise Mina I won't"

"Shuichi, in the past few days I've only seen you once. Now if you please excuse me, my mother should be back from work and is more likely worried over me" I sighed, almost yawning from the tiredness of the night.

Shuichi still wasn't going to let me be! But I could almost sense that he was concerned over the fact that I was going to walk all the way home by myself. He asked me if he could at least walk me home.

I just dropped my hands to my sides and told him fine, as long as he wasn't going to start asking me questions about where I was tonight.

The whole time we were walking towards my house it was terribly uneasy. The atmosphere between us was that thick you could slice it with a carving knife. My temper slowly ebbing away, I pulled out my discman and stuck in my earphones & began to hum a tune. I was too mellowed out to notice that he was looking at me, trying to figure me out.

"Hey um, Mina? MINA!" He called out to grab my attention. I turned towards him & pulled out one of the earphones.

"Hmm?"

"What are you listening to?"

"Oh, just a song by Nickleback. Why?"

"Could I listen as well please?"

I just shrugged and handed him the left earpiece. I suppose this was one way to change the stifling and clashing personalities between us. I couldn't help but think (or tried to convince myself) that Keiko was wrong about him. Men can't ALL be charming, the gentleman species has been extinct since the 1940's and in its place came the lustful/ money hungry/ disrespectful ect...man we see today.

#sighs# But then again, from what Shori was telling me about her son has seems to have opened a few doors of hope. I began to feel depressed as I remembered what my mum used to tell me about my dad.

To put it to you bluntly, Mum was a Uni student and my dad was a young PE teacher who could make Prince Charming look obnoxious. Mum fell pregnant with me and she never saw him again until three years later with another woman. Bastard.

My mum was just about to leave the house when she finally spotted me.

"Mina there you are! I was so worried about you! I rung Shori up to see if you were there but she told me that - oh, I didn't know you were with Shuichi..."

Shuichi looked at her in and then at me. What? I thought he knew who my mum was.

"Sakura is YOUR mother?? Why didn't you tell me!!?"

"Tell you?? I thought YOU KNEW!"

And once again, we were arguing. Actually he was mumbling words to himself while I was trying to find what the heck he was on about! My mother was the most confused out of all of us. Her head going back and forth as if she was watching a tennis match.

Then Shuichi blatantly yet innocently came out with something that put another nail in the 'civil' coffin.

"This isn't wasn't what I had imagined when Sakura told me about her daughter, I thought I was going to meet some sort of a intelligent person and-"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my anger suddenly reached a new height. "Who were you expecting then? Some porcelain doll of a woman?? I knew you were a wolf-in-sheep's-clothing; but I never would of though you were stereotypical of someone who you've never met!"

Shuichi just seemed to be on his last tether as he calmly yet coldly, scolded me as if I had gone and ran-sacked his sanctuary.

"That's because I never did stop to think that the girl I was writing to was apparently a HYPOCRITE! You're going on about how you hate being judged just by looks & actions alone and yet, you've already gone and decide that I'm just like every other bloke you've might of known growing up! You're just a spoilt, bossy child who needs to grow up!"

With that he bowed to my mother politely and bid her goodbye, his gaze piercing straight through me. I suddenly realised that not only that it was him who wrote that letter; but what he said had some truth to it.

Maybe not the spoilt part but the rest, the rest sort of struck a few nerves.

I ran into my house and into my bedroom. Warm, salty tears were stubbornly escaping as I sobbed into my pillow. I felt defeated - humiliated even! Why I was crying I wasn't exactly sure but....but.....hang on....what's this feeling I'm experiencing?

Heartbreak.

------------------------

A/N: What now Mina? - RR plz!


	7. 7

Disclaimer:- yada yada yada, I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho

Chapter 7!

-----------------------

The sun shone warmly against my tear-stained cheeks as I began to groggily wake up from the slumber in which, I had obtained through crying.

"Mina? Mina honey wake up. Yusuke and Keiko are here and you didn't bother to change into your night clothes last night. Is something wrong?"

I sat up in a sloppy fashion. "No mum, not at all. I'll be there in 5 mins since I need to refresh myself k?"

I could hear my mum sigh sympathetically. She had been talking to Shori when I was too busy shedding angry tears (along with shredding my cushion) and according to mum, he didn't get back till 2 am, he did phone his mother to say that he was staying over a friend's house that night, so gratefully she didn't worry.

Yusuke burst through the door, with Keiko looking as if any moment she was going to batter him. I lifted an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Mina I haven't the time for your moping so get your ass in gear and let's go to the old hag's house already!"

"He means Genkai"

"That's what I said dammit!"

Keiko groaned and rubbed her temples. It appeared that he had been aggravating her on the way here over something that was most likely to be hentai-related.

I quickly wiped my face with a face cleanser and brushed my longish brown hair back into a pony-tail before grabbing my rucksack of books and extra clothes/necessary items.

Why? I was invited by Yusuke and Keiko to stay over Genkai's for a few days because Keiko and Botan wanted extra help around the temple.

I looked back at them.

"Well? Are we gonna move our asses or what?"

Yusuke tried to hide his face "as soon as you put a different top on we will"

Ack! This one is see-through! Either that or I've worn it down through tossing and turning in the bed.

I pouted and stubbornly folded my arms. "Does it really matter? At least I won't be sweating like a pig....like some girls I know...mainly Sui"

Keiko urged us to get moving. We were going to be half and hour late anyways so why the rush? Unless you count her threatening us! Yusuke just shrugged and trundled off - that's just like him!

It took a few good hours before we got to the temple, trying to avoid those blasted bees and wasps when we were trekking through the woods. We would have got there sooner if Yusuke didn't take us through the scenic route #death glares at Yusuke#.

Genkai wasn't too pleased with us - so she made me and Keiko dust the temple with a toothbrush and Yusuke was made to put 2 boulders on his back during his training. Talk about harsh! I thought she was joking when she said that the best way to see things clearly is to go over it with a fine-toothcomb....I dread tomorrow's chore.

"Remind me again why I'm here Keiko..." I sighed, dusting the cobwebs that were in the several bedrooms. Keiko just looked at me with slight confusion.

"Didn't you say you wanted to come with us in the first place?"

"Err....I thought you guys invited me to come with you. I got your E-mail the other night!"

"You couldn't of! I wasn't in at the time to e-mail you."

"Then where the heck were you??"

"Out with Yusuke."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I began to smirk, then sneezing as the dust went up my nose.

Keiko huffed. "It's not like that! We're friends and only friends!"

"Pff...yeah right! That's like me saying that Kurama is some sort of dream fantasy"

"You think he is?"

"How should I know?? Look, I'm going to start on the toilet. I just hope that those who live here, are house trained and know where to aim. I'm not going to spend my rest time scraping urine and god knows what off the walls!"

"Ewww! Mina! How can you think of such things??"

Shrugging, I headed towards the W.C door. Something about that conversation seemed out of place; if she didn't send me the e-mail...then who did? I leaned back into where she was.

"Hey Keiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ummm...notice anything...oh I dunno, different about your room when you got back?"

Keiko looked up to one side to think for a moment, and then by realisation she answered.

"Um, yeah! My P.C was logged on and windows where open."

My face faulted.

"Well that tells me a lot!" I gingerly glanced into the toilet. "Oh my god!"

A toothbrush clunked down towards the floor.

Keiko rushed out, worried. "What is it Mina???"

Pointing, I stated the obvious, although I sounded completely dumb though it all!

"It's clean! I can see my face in the basin a-and there's perfume, flowers and 4 clean baths! Did I mention that it's HUGE!! And clean!!"

She groaned and rested her arm on my shoulder, glaring up at me with annoyance and laughed inwardly at herself.

"I thought you were in trouble Mina! But it seems to be that you've never seen a hygienic bathroom before hmm?" She patted my shoulder whilst shaking her head at my dotty behaviour.

It was ten to eleven at night. I heard that everyone had trained well; Kuwabara had managed to strengthen his spirit sword and Hiei still managed to kick his butt. That short mite doesn't talk much apart from the occasional 'Hn'.

Yusuke's fighting skills are improving, but I felt sorry from him because of those boulders were strapped to his back. Kurama....well....I guess he's doing ok.

I put on my pink cotton nightdress (the one that has daisies around the sleeve parts and around the bottom rim of the dress) and climbed into my bed. I felt something sharp prick the back of my legs, making me jump and fall out of the bed sheets.

"Yeow! What the...?"

It was a note. I peered inside curiously to see what was written. The words left me confused and had me contemplating throughout the rest of the night.

_'Sorry...I couldn't help myself.'_

-------------------------------

Right! Now to do chapter 8! Read and review please! -


	8. 8

Disclaimers:- do I look like I own YuYu Hakusho? Do money grow on trees?

A/N:- Thanks for the reviews! I feel that someone, out there, actually appreciates my writing so thank you! - And I'm honoured that some of you have used this fic as an Inspiration! #stars in her eyes# .

Inspiration for this fic came from the chorus from Vertical Horizon's 'Everything you want' - Which I don't own either.

_He's everything you want _

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why _

Chapter 8!

------------------------------

Two weeks suspension! Two whole bloody weeks! And the next uh...five or 6 days I'm over here in this temple; cleaning and watching paint dry. The good news is that I've got Botan to keep me company until the others get back (since Genkai is always off somewhere).

I was sweeping the temple grounds since five past six this morning (and it's now nearly ten to nine) when Botan came up to me - being all cheerful and that.

"Hey there Mina! Say, I didn't know that you knew about Yusuke and Kuwabara being in the Reikai Tentai?"

She motioned me to sit down on the temple's wooden steps, seeing that I was still yawing from being rudely woken up by 'someone' tipping freezing cold water over me! #in a not so happy mood#

"uh-huh...Yusuke filled me in on the details on the way here; though to be honest, it's kinda far-fetched in the reality spectrum..."

Her face suddenly became deadly serious, which creeped me out a bit. "So you know about Youkais/demons then and that there's 3 training here -"

"News flash Botan! There are no such things as demons. C'mon, my mother used to tell me stories about them to make me behave when I was five years old! They're nothing more than fairy-tales"

Folding my arms, I began to think about that note. Who wrote it? Even more so, who actually invited me?? I glanced to my left - only to find Botan floating in mid-air on an oar!

"Holy shite! It's Houdini come back from the dead!" I gasped in surprise, nearly spraining my ankle by getting up and tripping over my own two feet.

Botan blinked. "Didn't Yusuke tell you that I'm the messenger of death?"

Now I started to panic "Wha?? Please don't tell me that I'm going to die! I wanna live!!"

"Calm down Mina!" She reassured me that I wasn't going to die. "I just wanted to prove a point that there's not much difference between fantasy and reality, so if you believe me on this; then I'm sure you can believe that there are such things as Youkais"

My cheeks began to blush with embarrassment. "Oh, I see...."

A few hours later, everyone was back here from school. I had finished with my chores and decided that I should watch them train with Keiko. We sat under the tulip tree as she told me that nothing interesting happens now since I've been suspended - well apart from the usual antics that Yusuke creates.

"Dam it! I missed him have a scrap with Togi?! It's the god's will to have me suffer!" I angrily shook my fist into the air when she told me all about it. All the bloody mess, Yusuke mouthing off Mr.Iwamoto at lunchtime #sighs# it brings a tear to my eye....

"Mina watch out!" I suddenly heard a voice come out from out of nowhere....

#CRASH!#

----An hour later----

#still dazed# nehhhhh....what happened? eh? I'm in my bed! I shot up and let my eyes swivel as they began to scan the room. Stereo - check, my bag - check, Kurama with a 'I'm sorry look' on his face and flowers - cheeeh?

I put my head onto my hands and groaned. "Please don't tell me....you're responsible for this no?"

He nodded and handed the flowers (which happened to be red roses).

"It appears that we've got off the wrong foot from the very beginning..."

My eye widened.

"You're telling me! First the hockey puck, and now...what did you do this time??"

He began to explain, emphasising with the motions of his delicate hands.

"I crashed into you. Hiei's punches can be quite powerful from time to time...."

"And I thought you were one of those people that didn't just 'crash'" I saw him blush a little.

In a way I couldn't really believe that could happen. I've watched him fight! He's graceful, calculative and never loses his footing.

Half-pointing the finger at him, I made an assumption.

"You sent me the e-mail didn't you?"

He fell of f the chair with surprise. "What are you articulating about now??" Kurama recollected himself.

The only expression that appeared on his face was calm, although I did see a hint of blush surfacing on his cheeks again.

"Don't play dumb with me Kurama! You snuck into Keiko's room and invited me over with that e-mail so that you could 'clumsily' batter me to pieces!"

Did I hear him sigh with relief? Maybe it's just my hearing gone out of the window. #sweatdrops#

Kurama quietly laughed, making me get all angry again.

"What are you laughing at?" shooting a glare at him.

"Nothing, nothing...it's just that...."

"Just what?"

"I was worried that you going to say something else that was ridiculous"

That stung. It took me a lot of courage to say that to him. I'm sure he hates me with a passion!

"I'll make a proposition with you" His face edging towards me. #blushing#

"What proposition?"

"I'll take you out for dinner on your birthday tomorrow; on one condition...."

"Kurama stop toying with me and just spit it out dam it!"

I could see it in his eyes, the jade green acid, playfully bubbling up as he leaned in further and further until....

"...That you stop acting like a banshee and act you're age"

#WHACK!#

"HYPOCRITE!!!!"

And I managed to storm out of my room, leaving him with a huge red handprint on his stunned face.

------------------------

#sighs# will they ever get along? And how did he know it was her birthday tomorrow? ;; RR please


	9. 9

A/N: Ok I admit it! Kurama Is a bit OOC #Laughs# but then, isn't this a whole story (including the sequal: Me vs Youko vs EVERYONE) is asking the question 'who is he?' T

his is going to be pretty long (about 3-4 pages on Word) but hopefully it should be humorous. enjoy!

P.s:- 16 days till my 19th Birthday! Whoohoo!! (I'm a real kid at heart #grins# )

------------------------

Chapter 9!

------------------------

I was in the middle of a beautiful dream, I was in the centre of a cornfield - with Sui tied up around a pole, burning to a crisp and me cackling verrry evilly. Then the weirdest thing happened......Yusuke appeared in a clown suit and was telling me to wake up!

"Mina? Mina c'mon wake up...MINA ASAKO!!"

An unexpected rush of icy water was splashed all over me. I could of fr-fr-freezed to death!

"AIEEEE!! That's cold!!!" I screamed, falling out of the bed. "What the hell did you do that for??? It's my day off from the old hag's chores and I was going to spend that precious time A-S-L-E-E-P!"

"What does that spell?" Yusuke questioned, stifling a guffaw.

Resisting the urge to sock him one (hey, I'm getting brave just lately!) I grabbed some spare clothing and trudged into the hot tub; contemplating what to do today.

I don't know what it is just lately but I've been thinking about......'him' (Kurama). No no! Not in a romantic way! The guy's a total smart-ass! #grumbles#

Even though, he does look kinda dreamy close up front. ACK! No Mina! BAAAD Mina! #mentally slaps herself# I need a hobby - a real one.

I heard someone lightly knock on the door, who the hell would want me at this time of day huh? It better not be lady Genkai because my bones are aching from cleaning her basement 2am in the morning! Have you any idea how many of those rats/monster-type thingies I had to splat with the broom?? Too many!

"Mina you're coming with me and Botan down town today!"

That's Keiko alright; I knew it was her by the way she instructs me to do things. It sounded a cross between my mother and my other school friend Tsuki when both are in a hurry.

"Hmm? What for? It's only Sunday Keiko! I've worked my ass off all week! What could you possibly want me for now?"

Lazily stirring the lavender herbal bathwater with my soggy index finger, I waited for a reply. Hmm I wonder what today it is exactly.

#BAM!#

"AIEEE! Keiko! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? LET GO OF ME! I'M BLOODY NAKED HERE!!"

Yup, you've guessed it! I was being dragged out of the bath - in front of every passer-by that came across us and I was turning every shade imaginable. Is there a law against this? Has she forgotten her manners???

I tried my best to cover my self up, only to make things worse.

"Hey Mina! Nice Butt!"

"Shut up Yusuke! When Madam Fury lets me go & get dressed I'll send that perverted smirk into next week!!"

A glint of red caught my eye as I was being hauled closer to my dorm room. Turning my head towards the side I suddenly went from hot pink to fiery red with embarrassment when I saw who was peeping out from the kitchen.

Shaking my fist at Kurama, I threatened him (though in a comical way, it held no actual meaning)

"What are you gawking at!? Haven't you seen a naked Lady before!!?"

Keiko interjected.

"Mina stop being a drama queen and get inside your room before you make a bigger idiot of yourself."

"rrrr...fine, just let go of my arm"

Closing the door behind myself I began to hear murmurs as I slipped on my underwear and a white summer dress with pink flower patterns on them. Keiko told me to stop being so nosy and listen to what she had to say.

"It's February the 14th today right?"

Ok....something's up, I know that look on her face when she want me to do something that involves either being the middle woman or she's got me on a weird, wacky double date.

"And today is also your 16th birthday right...?"

Dam! I totally forgot! I'm sweet sixteen! Woohoo! I'm legal! #retorts# but not in this country I'm not...dammit!

I glared at her cautiously as I detangled my hair with a comb, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I sighed in defeat, shunting my shoulders upwards to exhale.

"Ok what's my mission....what do you want me to find out for you? What Yusuke likes as in presents?"

She began to laugh nervously, occasionally twiddling her thumbs erratically as if she was lamely trying to skip some minor details that I wasn't supposed to know about.

"Mina that's not all, it was after all Yusuke's and Kuwabara's idea so you can deal with them later. Me, Botan and another friend of ours called Yukina - she's the girl that Kuwabara likes a lot - as in 'obsessed', are going to take you out for a while, have a girl's day out around town. We just wanted to know if....."

"Say no more! I'll ask Kuwabara and Yusuke for you two. After all, I see them a lot out of classes and break times." I waved off some of her babbling by walking out, taking her, Yukina and Botan with me down the town.

- Down Town in a café -

mmmm Strawberry milkshake! My fave! #slurping away# huh? I glanced upwards towards my friends who were in fact, creeping me out with their constant staring. I slammed my fist onto the table, looking very pissed off.

"What is with you four? You've done nothing but whisper behind my back since we've got down here! Either you tell me what's going on or I'm gonna start a food-fight so large, the whole street will become a greasy battle field!"

Tsuki looked at Botan nervously who was (in my opinion) urging Keiko to tell me.

"Well??" I can feel a migraine coming on...Yukina kept quiet.

Tsuki spluttered "Well, y-yes, um...Botan can explain"

"Oh I'm not good at explaining - Keiko?"

Keiko put the spoon down on her sundae pudding.

"Mina, we've noticed that strange events have been occurring since you've been helping out at the temple...."

"Pff, what? So I try to smarten myself up more. Is that a crime??"

"No, no Mina, we're not on about you dressing up for Kurama...."

I stood up, shocked - H-how could they accuse me of such a thing??? I can't stand him! LOATHE him even! You could class this as an insult to my intelligence! Glaring at them I noticed that not only where they unfazed by my outburst, but they were almost acting as if they were privet investigators.

Botan took me to the side as we walked out of the café. I don't why but the tone she was using when she spoke to me mean that she was being serious.

"Mina, me and Keiko had been; how you say 'snooping around' to find out who sent you both the e-mail and the note. We had no lead until your friend Tsuki from Meiou High had told us a few tid-bits"

I didn't know whether to jump for joy or shoot myself when she got Tsuki to explain to me.

Tsuki twiddled her curly green hair. "You know that really hot guy Shuichi that's in my class?"

"Y-Yeah...him, what about him?" I rolled my eyes, a huge sweat drop falling down my nervous face.

"Well, I was on my way to Biology when I heard him talking to the midget about trying to prove himself that he's not the jerk/asshole/insert insult that this girl has supposedly labelled him as. Then I was just walking past him and I managed to catch him mentioning about sneaking into Keiko's room and writing an E-mail...."

This is my face ##OO##!

Botan interjected. "Not only that, when we watch him train he doesn't seem to be focusing as much."

"Maybe he needs glasses...."

"Mina! Don't you get it??"

"The only thing I'm getting is a headache Keiko, now what exactly was Yusuke & Kuwabara's idea that you were going on about in my room but diverted it with my 'mission'?"

Yukina uttered softly.

"They thought it would be good if you could let Shuichi take you out tonight. As a treat or a way to say ....sorry?"

Tsuki, Botan and Keiko pulled out tons of coupons and began to ring up some of their beauty experts and before I could dart off to escape, they had me cornered and tied up.

"uhhhhhhhhhh....girls?, where are you taking me??? I uhhh I have maths homework waiting for me back home! Yeah that's it! Homework!"

Keiko didn't buy the bluff.

"Mina; since when did you attend math classes, let alone do the homework?! Besides, your mother thinks that it's a wonderful idea."

"And we know that you like him deep-down inside." Botan chirped, conjuring up a match-making scheme.

#sighs# May the big guy upstairs have mercy on me.....

-------------------------

A/N: This should be interesting! RR please! And I'll start on chapter 10.


	10. 10

Disclaimers: - I don't own any music lyrics or YuYu Hakusho

A/N: #has stars in her eyes# I feel so loved! Anyways thank you! And if anyone wants to know why I've put lyrics in this lil' bit it's cuz certain chapters might have a particular theme or song that it reminds me of.

--------------

_Don't know much about geography_

_Don't know much trigonometry _

_Don't know much about algebra_

_I don't know what a slide rule is for_

_But I do know one and one is two_

_And if this one could be with you_

_What a wonderful world this would be_

_Now I don't claim, to be an A-student_

_But I'm trying to be_

_For maybe by being an A-student, baby_

_I could win your love for me_

Johnny Nash's What a wonderful world this could be

--------------------

Chapter 10!

---------------------------

Well, here I am! # looks at the address# La Maison d'amour .... The house of love? Jeeze, only he could have picked that – or maybe it was Botan or Kuwabara's suggestion. Hmmm... I looked at my watch to see what the time was as I sheltered under the restaurant's canopy. Quarter to nine and it was raining like no tomorrow!

Wearing a short, champagne Greek style dress and neutral strappy stilettos; I waited for my so-called 'date' to arrive. I had my hair put into loose curls and Keiko thought that I looked sweet with a white clip-on flower known as an Iris.

Whispering a tune at the top of my head; I continue to wait for another twenty minutes.

You held my hand and walked me home I know/  
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh/  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?/  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love /Guys are so hard to trust

A chill went up my spine when I heard a few clumsy steps clunking behind me. Moving my head around slightly I managed to catch a glimpse of two, awkward looking men; one was wearing a beige trench coat with a few strands of neon orange showing. The other, who was slightly taller and broader, chose to take no notice of the downpour by wearing just a red/blue tunic.

What's the deal of him having his hair green?? It completely clashes with the out fit!

I tried my hardest not to laugh at these walking fashion disasters but the opportunity was too great for me. Besides, it was something for me to do whilst that bonehead Kurama is absent – still.

"Looks like Halloween came early boys! What did you do? Dress in the dark??"

The guy in the trench coat looked up – HOLY SHIT! What the heck is that thing on his face?? It had better be a mask because I'd **hate **to be his dentist! Rows upon rows were serrated-like teeth/fangs and ugh! I think he got the make-over from hell with that lizard-like skin of his. I'm gonna be sick...

"It appears Manzo that our evening might be interesting after all" He hissed to the other called Manzo.

"True, and we might have a sweet meal afterwards Matsu heh heh heh"

uhhh....what's the deal with these creeps? They're looking at me funny...Hold the phone! Did they say meal??? They're going to eat me!!

Panicking I grabbed the nearest thing I could find – a stone. Shouting at the man in the trench coat who was stalking towards me, I threatened him with the 'deadly' rock.

"Listen here cannibals, you come ONE step closer to me I'll...I'll throw this piece of rock at not only your balls, but uh...your...heads?"

Great, I'm freaking out and the worse thing that could happen is that I'm going to be eaten by a couple of freaks! #shuts her eyes# Mum, I know I was a crap student but I got a C minus in PE when I was 11 years old and Kurama I thought I'd never thought I'd say this but...but I....

"You can stop praying now Mina...they're gone."

# opens one of her eyes # that voice...

"Kurama! What the hell happened?? One minute they were there, ready to kill me and the next... they've scarped"

Without realising, I was actually shaking from head to foot because I was frightened over the fact that I could of died! And it would be my fault for aggravating them. Heh, that's a lesson well learned.

"A-anyways" I stated flatly. "You're late by half an hour...what were you doin- woah...."

Ok between you, me and the gate post – he looked...wow! Ok, so he was sort of soaked but on the gorgeous scale he went over the 10 mark!

A black tux with a red carnation in the pocket, he was well groomed (apart from the few specks of blood on the cuffs but hey, beggars can't be choosers now ne?) I think he noticed me gawking at him by the way he was blushing.

"I'm sorry I'm late but.....These are for you, I guess they can't match your beauty..." He handed me a dozen red roses, trying to avert his eyes from the plunging low neckline of my dress. # Sweatdrops#

"Um thank you? But you didn't have to say that cheesy pick-up line. A simple 'hey, I got you these to make up for my absence' "

"Then I'll just have to try harder..." A sly smirk unfurled on his face as he uttered softly under his breath whilst He coaxed me away from the place.

"Did you say something? I thought you were taking me to this restaurant?"

I'm totally confused now; we're walking in the pouring rain, away from the restaurant and into the park & the embarrassing part is that I can't stop blushing!

Why? Well um, at first he was holding my hand and then, he decided to pick me up bridal style until we got to an area where there were oak trees surrounded by blue-bells.

"Kurama, you didn't answer my question earlier on. Why did we meet up there when you were going to take me here?" I asked as he let me down when we were inside the wooden white-wash gazebo.

I never noticed till now that he mother was right about him. He is caring I mean, he _did_ hold me a little after those men disappeared. And I supposed he's charming because....because....oh I don't know! Maybe because he looks that way!

Kurama diverted the question. "My mother told me that you cried yourself to sleep after I left, may I ask why?"

"What!?" I exclaimed, nearly grabbing the delectable yet, unidentified picnic (Kuwabara must of made it). "I wasn't crying over you! Jeeze, you're so vain! Thinking that I of all girls would cry of someone as superficial as you"

I think he saw through my lie because he seemed amused at my 'humorous' display of antics. Then he leaned in towards me, even climbed on top of me (and by this time the world's gone pink and fuzzy) before guiding my flushed, rosy lips onto his.

The funny thing is, whilst I was being caressed by soft hands; I was trying to struggle and get away from him as far as I could so much, that not even his constant nipping and kissing around my neck & shoulder could convince me to stay in place.

I pulled away for a breather, something felt out of place and I stared at him long and hard – then it clicked.

"K-Kurama.....Y-y-your eyes......."

---------------------------------

A/N:- Don't you just adore these cliffies ;

Thanks! RR please!


	11. 11

Disclaimers: don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! #Replays the message over and over and over again #

A/N: Here's chapter 11! And You won't see Yoko **_just_** yet....maybe next chapter heh heh heh heh '-'

-------------------------------

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

Chorus:

_  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

Chorus

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

Evanescence: - Imaginary

--------------------------

#head's in a daze# nuhhh...where the fuck am I? I heaved myself up from the damp, smouldering heap of gathered fallen leaves and looked up at the thunderous red sky with huge cracks that gaped was soon followed by a low, booming sound in which it eerily shook the ground.

I can't remember how I got here; let alone the last – well, maybe apart from the colour of gold...wait! Where's Kurama?

Sifting past the disfigured trees I kept calling out his name, the smell of rotting bodies were too strong, so strong that I kept covering my mouth to stop myself from hurling.

In the distance was a cryptic city, I admit that I was shitting myself because I kept feeling that I was being watched – Y'know when you watch an animal documentary and you see a lion stalking it's prey and you can't help but scream at the dopey gazelle : 'Start running you stupid git! It's right behind you!'

Where did these claw marks come from? A few gashes to my sides and hips were weeping blood and man do they sting! The nail marks on my hips looked embedded as if something tried to anchor itself onto me, possessively even. # shakes her head #

Slowly but surely I snuck into the city. Glancing around you would have said that the building structure was that of ancient...more like something you would see in early Victorian times when they had cobble foot paths and grimy alleyways that Jack-the-ripper would be so comfortable in.

Suddenly it hit me like a two-tonne truck! Thousands and thousands of demons were swarming here, a lot killing lesser demons and a few actually trading. It reminded me of going to a football match with my mother and after the game there would be a violent riot in which it was a classic game of 'dodge the punches and weapons'.

We'd always lose.

"psst!" Hissed a decaying swamp beast from behind a few ale barrels.

"Huh? Me?" Idiotically turning around; to see if it was talking to anyone else besides me.

"Yessss you! Is it that time of the year for a kitsune such as you yesss?"

Woah, WOAH! Back up! I **definitely **ain't no demon! I have no tail, no fangs, no magical properties, nope! Nada! Nothing! Zilch!

It yanked my hair roughly inhaled deeply. Ewwww I'm getting bog slime on my dress....

"Wh-what are you doing?? Get off!!" I tried to pull away. Man this thing is strong! (Not to mention its bad breath)

Out of the blue it hissed in fear! Angrily even!

"You smell of him! But he's dead! I'm sure of it!!!" It lifted it's three-fingered, boggy hand up at me to take a swipe. "No matter, I'll just have a Ningen for an appetiser!"

Frozen to the spot my legs gave way, not realising the stomach-turning feeling of being pulled into a black hole.....

Back at the temple

"Aha! I've managed to pull her soul out of the Makai. So it should be returning to its body quite soon!"

Botan chirped as Kuwabara and Kurama looked on, watching her try and retrieve my soul. My mother chain smoking outside whilst Keiko and Lady Genkai explained (rather I should say lied) that I had suddenly fallen unconscious after eating one of Kuwabara's specially prepared rice cookies.

One eye opened. Then the other.

"Huuuuuuueughhhhhhh!" And there goes my lunch – all over both Kurama and Kuwabara.

"And that's her way of saying 'don't quit the day-job' dolt...." Yusuke smirked cockily before bursting with laughter"

Kuwabara got stressed out.

"Shut up Urameshi! I made those with tenderness and love that a profession chef would have!"

"Hn. And that's what made her sick. Idiot"

"You wanna piece of me shorty??"

"Hiei and Kuwabara if you want fist it out then fuck off outside; this isn't the best place to be squabbling over badly made food"

"Yes Genkai"

"Hn"

"Mina! Oh thank goodness you're awake!" My mum came charging in, knocking over my fave stereo and letting it smash into tiny pieces. Great.

When the others had left the room, my mother carefully pulled back the cotton blankets to wash me over. She nearly drowned me when she washed my hair!

"Sweetheart you're bleeding! Stay still whilst I'll get some antiseptic and bandages from lady Genkai ok?"

I just nodded out of exhaustion and waited for half an hour till she got back. Gritting my teeth as she poured the spiteful liquid onto my ravaged skin (well, it was full of claw marks and god knows what – maybe I need to have a rabies shot...ack! I might have RABIES!!! AHHHHH!!! )

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! MUM IT STINGS!!!!" I was trying desperately not to both rip mine and her hair out. Mum had to slap my legs three times harshly so that I would let go of her.

"Hold still! MINA!! Stop jolting and jumping about!! There's one more gash I need to get to and you're not helping me!!"

"hmph!"

She rolled me over to my side as she started on a deep claw mark, her brown eyes filled with concern seeing that I was wincing in agony. Mum pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"You were attacked weren't you?"

I groaned in confusion. "Huh?"

"You were attacked by something weren't you? And don't bullshit me"

"Mum even if I was I can't remember....I don't remember anything"

Hearing her soft sobbing, I tried to cuddle up to her, telling her that I was fine and I was coming home soon when the wounds had healed up. All she could say is that she was sorry and was worried over the fact that she thought she was gonna lose me.

Me?? Pff – heck the devil wouldn't take me in fear I'd take over! # Laughs #

Botan & Keiko entered the room after my mum left. We had a laugh about Kuwabara's cooking and how we'd hate to see what Yusuke's 'food' would be like.

"It's getting late now Mina and most of us have homes to go to. We'll see you tomorrow ok? Try not to get up and move – and don't even think of starting on the fags again ok! Other wise I'll have to come over and kill you!!"

"Yipe! Yes Keiko! Jeeze! You're worse than my mum....."

Rolling my eyes, I turned over towards window where a blood-stained note was.

#badum..... badum....badum......#

'_Look outside...I'm waiting......can't wait to dig my claws into you again......The longer you keep me waiting the more I want you...'_

I'm scared....too scared to scream.

-----------------------------

I've gotta do chapter 12 now! I wanna know what happens next too! # Anime falls# ;;


	12. 12

Disclaimers: - right-o! I do not own YuYu Hakusho...but if I did.....hell would freeze over and the dead would have a wake! (Is that actually possible? O.o? )

_One night, _

_Mary made a choice that wasn't right_

_Well alright_

_She is a pretty girl but not too bright_

_That's what we all like_

_The scars will heal, that's the deal_

_But on it vision's not for real_

_Fused – Saving Mary_

A/N: Woo-hoo! Thanks for the reviews guys! I dunno why, but I thought that this part of the song sort of inspired me (Is that even possible too??) so yeah, here's chapter 12! And soz if Yoko is out of character, but from what I could dig up (reading fan fiction an' all) – this was how I perceived him.

--------------

The writing was different from that of Kurama's. Sure his was neater and even had faint ruler lines a crossed it (talk about perfectionist) but this note was...um... elegant with a few scratchy lines when it tried to write it's 'I's' down.

Wincing with the sharp pain still which is still giving me jip, I sat up and shuffled my way to the front of the temple.

The soft, silvery glow lightly lit up the area and the eeriness of it all is that not a single sound was emitting from the tiniest creature. Even the dark forest was too quiet for my liking and that's when it's daylight!

"Stupid note, probably just Yusuke & Kuwabara playing a dumb trick" I gritted my teeth "If that's the case ooooh boy are they gonna wake up to a nasty surprise!"

Something still bothers me about that so-called date I had with Kurama/Shuichi or whatever name he chooses to have.

Why did those two freaks disappear when he showed up....?

I sighed and hobbled back inside – only to find two amber eyes staring at me in the face!

"ACK!!!" I got frit that much I fell over backwards and straight into Lady Genkai's water fountain! I was spitting coins out for a few good minutes!

"Hello to you too..." A low, almost smooth voice chuckled as I struggled to emerge from the 2ft water.

I sat myself up quickly and looked at where the laughter was coming from – only to find myself open-mouthed and in shock at what I did see.

"What the fuck are you?" Yes, those were my first words – wouldn't you be saying that if you saw your first demon?? This demon is huge! 6/7ft, maybe more! If I was to stand up I'd probably just be higher enough to reach his collar bone (or maybe halfway #sweatdrops# )

He didn't seem too happy with my rudeness but he sorta shrugged it off – guessing he knew that I've never seen a demon before...

"There's no need to tense up, I'm not going to harm you...as long as you co-operate and don't piss me off we'll just get along fine...."

Holding out his hand he pulled me up – although my knees were knocking and my mouth went dry through sheer terror; if he was a normal person I would of kicked him in the ballocks, ripped out his hair and spat in his eye!

"But by the time you _could_ do that I would have broken both of your legs and disembowelled you with no trouble at all..." A fierce smirk spread across his ivory face, leaving me wondering if I was actually safe around this ..... Demon.

"You DO realise that it's rude to read other people's thoughts. Anyways, you didn't tell me what the hell you are." I snapped my hand away from his. "For all I know you could be a murderer, a thief or even a pervert!"

"Appears to me that you know me well enough then." He grinned childishly, playfully wagging his....eh??? One, two-three-four-FIVE tails??? Then I strained to look what was sticking out of the sides of his head – fox ears.

"Ack! Not you!! You can't be a Y-Yoko!" I spluttered as I rushed to hide behind a Sakuya tree. Peeping from behind I continued.

"My mother used to tell me horrible stories about Yokos just to get me to behave!"

Flash back

I was Five years old and had just set the TV alight by having a water fight with my friend Tsuki. My mum had longer hair and had just finished doing her university course and wanted to watch her favourite soaps.

"Mina Asako! Go to your room now whilst I phone Tsuki's mother!" She yelled at me whilst putting the fire out.

I just grinned and skipped into my room as if she had told me that the ice-cream truck was giving free Ice-cream!

After a while she came in, looking as pissed off as ever (I had ripped the heads off of my Barbie dolls and shoved them into mum's hair-dryer; causing them to melt and it to blow a fuse.

She got be dressed, ready for bed. Then came the dreadful bed-time story I would never forget.

"Mina? Do you know what happens to _naughty_ little girls like yourself?" My mum leaned in, mischievously chuckling under her breath. Mum was how you say....still a bit of a delinquent.

I stared at her chibi-eyed.

"No mummy. Why?"

"Hn hn hn...A Yoko takes them away and gobbles them up!!!"

Gasping in terror, I pulled the cover over my little head.

"Wh-what's a Y-Y-Yoko Mummy?"

"ooou a monstrous creature of the night! With sharp fangs that could bite a bad little girl such as yourself! They have 5 tails and furry ears to coax the child and then....WHAM! It's snack time for Mr Yoko and all his pals!"

End Flash Back

I swore from that day on I'll be half-good – I still get nervous walking down the street on dark nights! My mother has given me a mental scarring because of that 'bedtime' story!

I snapped out of my daze and abruptly asked him about the note. I can't help but think that he's just dam too cocky, just like someone else who I know....

"I suspected half as much that you received that, It's quite simple if you use that wonderful gift of yours....I want _you_."

He motioned me to sit next to him but I just sat opposite, not only was going to catch a very bad cold, but I was still in agony because of my wounds.

"What would someone like you want with me?" I mumbled, glancing away from his gaze. He _is_ beautiful....#blushing#

The demon chuckled lightly and kissed me just close to my lips, making me turn redder even more. What is with me blushing?? I'm not some girly-girl who goes weak at the knees when some hottie with silver hair comes strolling along!

"You'll see....If I told you now it would be too easy. I'm giving you a week to make your decision; and I **won't** take no for an answer!"

The next thing I knew it was morning again when I woke up.

Some of the wounds had healed and so I was able to get up and about even more (I was so proud of my self that I could!) and so I got changed into my school uniform and ran out of the temple.

According to Keiko, today was Tuesday and I owe Miss Hirugashi 5 DTs! #Growls#.

Just because I accidentally knocked some sulphate and hydrochloric acid onto her car! Ok, ok so it completely messed the paintwork right up but who cares!? It's not like she was going to use it!

"Mina hurry up! I promised Yusuke and Kuwabara that you'd show up today!"

"Keiko? I didn't know you were going to wait for me"

"Of course I was going to wait for you; Mr Takenaka asked me if I would so that you attend to **all** of your lessons."

"nuhhhh Do I have to?? I have PE today and I know what Suki's planning to do _today we're gonna jump up and down and practice cheerleading_ I **HATE THAT!** #grumbles# I'd rather get attacked by that Yoko guy anyday...."

Keiko stopped and looked at me just as we stopped outside the school gates.

"Did you just say a Yoko attacked you?"

Shrugging, I told her that I must have been dreaming and that we need to get to glass if didn't want a tardy-slip.

"Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"If you've got a problem you can always tell me. That's what friend's are there for...."

I patted her on the shoulder to say thanks.

"Keiko you worry too much, but if it means that much, I'll meet up with you after school and go over to your house. I'll tell you about it then ok?"

"Ok...Oh and Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"Kurama took your stuff back over to your mothers and.........."

"And..........?"

"He um, he err _accidentally_ knocked over your T.V from tripping over your hairdryer....both are broken..."

"WHAAAAAAT??? I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!!!! HE'S GONNA **PAAAAAAAY**"

----------------

A/N: Read and review please #smiles#


	13. 13

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho..... I just about own this piece of paper let alone a show!

--------

_Four o'clock in the morning  
My mind's filled with a thousand  
thoughts of you  
And how you left without warning  
But looking back I'm sure you tried to  
talk it through_

Now I see it so clearly   
We're together but living separate lives

So I wanna tell you I'm sorry  
Baby I can't find the words  
But if I could, then you know I would

Now I won't let go, know what we can be   
I won't watch my life, crashing down on me  
Guess I had it all, right there before my eyes  
Girl I'm sorry now, you were the last thing  
on my mind

You carried me like a river  
How far we've come still surprises me  
And now I look in the mirror (look in the mirror)  
Staring back is the man  
I used to be, with you  
How I long for you

Now I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life, crashing down on me  
Guess I had it all, right there before my eyes  
Girl I'm sorry now, you were the last thing  
on my mind

Girl I'm sorry I was wrong   
could have been there  
Should have been so strong, so I'm sorry

Now I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life, crashing down on me  
Guess I had it all, right there before my eyes  
Girl I'm sorry now, you were the last thing   
on my mind (repeat)

-----Last Thing On My Mind by Ronan Keating feat. Leanne Rimes-----

A/N: Wow! I'd never thought I'd get this far with this story! Even though some ppl thought it was bland – hey, it's a bit of a girly fic so sue me if I just wanted to do something different and ordinary instead. What's wrong with that? Please keep in mind that no one's perfect.

Enjoy!! I does get better near the end of this chappie!

#blah# actions

Blah scenes

-------------------------------

"Mina wait up!" Is that Keiko? I swerved myself around (and nearly fell over with dizziness) to face her. I wasn't exactly in one of my cheery moods today due to a few things, hmmm let's think....Sui got me into big-time trouble for not attending PE ( she said to Mr Iwoa that I had threatened to snap her arm in half) and for the fact that Yusuke and Kuwabara had dropped a bombshell on me.....

Troubled, I ran my fingers through my hair to try and calm myself down. There's no need to get mad at Keiko because she had nothing to do with it. When she caught up with me we walked back to her place.

"I didn't realise he had a girlfriend, did you?" I asked, avoiding the truth that I was both worried and stricken with jealousy/guilt.

"I was much in the dark as you Mina. He seemed happy about it though, buying her flowers, chocolates and even opening the doors for her. He didn't even fall over not once!"

"Uhh Keiko? He doesn't 'do' clumsy, I keep telling you. He's just trying to look for a girl's sympathy...."

There was a few minutes silence before Keiko sighed.

"Mina, why do you always pick fault at him? Kurama's not that bad. He'll end up hating you at this rate...."

_Hating me_....a slight pang of the ever so popular 'heartache' that I would experience when I was around him surged though me again. With my bangs covering my hurt face I mumbled.

"What if he already does? It's not as if I was being nice to him 'cause I wasn't....he'd probably be glad that he won't have to see my face around the temple anymore since he'll have 'what's-her-face' there now."

"Don't think like that Mina! He doesn't hate you at all so you can stop the negative thoughts! Besides, you did in a way say that you only liked him as a friend the other day...."

Yeah, the other day when I just got back home and Mrs Minamino and my mum was talking about their school life. Of course Kurama wasn't there but I was messaging Keiko, Botan and Tsuki at the time.

Keiko's house

Ah, quarter to six and managed to finish our homework #does the happy dance# Yay! It's RR time!

Whilst Keiko was drawing up her schedule, I sat on the edge of her bed, staring out of the crystal-clear glass windows.

"So what is she like?" Almost throwing the question up as if it was vomit.

Keiko slowly glanced at me; she's probably trying to see what was going on inside my head. Hmmmm....Let's see...KuramaKuramaKuramaKurama!

"She seems nice. Polite, sincere and according to him, she appreciates it when he does things for her –"

"In other words, she's nothing like me..."

"No, but -"

"It's ok Keiko; I know when it's time to call it quits."

"Mina..." Her eyes were serious when she looked at me with determination

"I **know **your secret ....You're _actually_ in** love** with Kurama; it's not like a little crush you make it out to be..."

"Eck! K-Keiko?? Y'know me!? I can't stand him!"

"You mean you can't stand him not being anyone else's than yours...."

#sweatdrops# "You make me sound like a stalker...."

Slumping my back against the wallpaper I began to mumble; am I that obvious? Can people tell how I feel about someone just by looking at me? No. But then again I haven't been able to keep up with my studies, because...because....

"Why don't you call him Mina? Tell him how you feel...."

I felt so numb when she said that.

"Can't; I've also got that 'other' problem remember?"

"What? Is it because your mum grounded you for accidentally flooding the living room?"

I cocked one of my eyebrows up at her.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo........although that's part of it, due to the fact that I now owe her just over 40,000 Yen in repairs and such....It's the Yoko problem as well?"

"Ohhh I see, I'll have to talk to Botan and – "

"No!" My hand tried to gag her. "I can handle this, I don't want others to worry about me the way my mother does. I was raised up in the same area as Yusuke and you lot, so let me prove that I can tackle this situation. I'll see you tomorrow ok? We're going on a field trip tomorrow anyways."

Lifting my hand away from her I began to get up to make my way to the door, not realising that she had sent an E-mail earlier when I was helping her parents lay the table out and such.

Mina's house

Mum was outside, chain smoking again and on the phone to Shori, why the hell must they spend hours upon hours talking on the bloody phone JUST to ask each other about going out to some swanky restaurant??? And what's with the 'Hush-hush' all of the sudden? And why is it a MUST that I spend the night over the Minamino's house just to keep an eye on the washing machine?

Ridiculous.

"Mina! You haven't left the gas oven on have you??"

"SHIT!! MUM!!!! Why didn't do it yourself before you left for work??!"

"Sweetheart, I was busy and you weren't exactly helpful with your moping about....."

# growling # "I was **not** moping! And I've found your lighter!"

"Thanks, now mina whatever you do, don't – "

# BOOM! #

"-Light it......"

Our house was now a burning hell-hole, if it wasn't for the fact that we're outside in the front porch just as I sparked it, we would have been burnt to cinders....not that we didn't look like chimney pots....

"MY HOUSE!!!"

"AHHH!! THE ESSAYS I OWE!! I'm so dead!!!"

"Mina, I know this looks bad...."

"I'm gonna die, I'm actually gonna die from being DT'd too much!"

"I hope the Minamino family will let us stay for a while since this was your fault...."

"You are kidding right??"

"Nope, and we're going to ask them right now!"

I swear, someone up there.... is plotting against me.....

--------------------------

A/N: ouuu I wonder how Mina's gonna cope being around Kurama since he's got a girlfriend? Ok, read & review please!


	14. 14

_Your words cut rather deeply, _

_They're just some other lies _

_I'm hiding from a distance, _

_I've got to pay the price_

_Defending all against it, _

_I really don't know why_

_You're obsessed with all my secrets,_

_You always make me cry_

_You seem to wanna hurt me _

_No matter what I do _

_I'm telling just a couple,_

_But somehow it gets to you_

_But I've learned how to get revenge_

_And I swear you'll experience that some day_

_I'm sitting down here,_

_But hey you can't see me, kinda invisible…_

_You don't sense my stay_

_Not really hiding, not like a shadow_

_Just thought I would join you for one day_

_I'm sitting down here,_

_But hey you can't see me_

_I'm not trying to avoid you, _

_Just don't wanna hear your voice_

_When you call me up so often,_

_I don't really have a choice _

_You're talking like you know me_

_And wanna be my friend _

_But that's really too late now,_

_I won't try it once again_

_You may think that I'm a loser,_

_That I don't really care_

_I'm sitting down here,_

_But hey you can't see me _

_Kinda invisible…_

_You don't sense my stay,_

_Not really hiding, not like a shadow_

_Just thought I would join you one day_

_I'm sitting down here,_

_But hey you can't see me _

_Kinda invisible _

_You don't sense my stay_

_Not really hiding, not like a shadow_

_But sure I wanna join you for one day._

_**Lene Marlin – Sitting down here**_

-----------------

A/N: I've found chapter 14! But I've had to re-write it because half of it's missing #sweatdrops#. Enjoy!

P.s: Me vs Youko Vs EVERYONE is being re-written after chapter 2. soz for any inconvenience.

-----------------

So …. Here I am, inside Mr.Takenaka's office – _trying _to explain what happened last night.

"And so my much _much_ hard work that I've spent so long and desperately on; has been eaten _cruelly_ by the savage flames…."

Ok…..making him cry wasn't the ideal plan but hey #shrugs# it's better than getting a higher DT.

He started to lean back against the wall, whether he passed out or not is another thing but - oh wait, I think he's just drying his eyes….and giving me that concerned 'I'll give you summit else to do' look on his face. Hmmm…I'll suggest before he does!

"If I'm not being to bold here Mr. Takenaka, it is also important to learn about the people or what we call today as 'society'? Let's see, um….I guess it would be an _honour_ or even as I'd like to call it; a 'boost' to the school if one of the pupils here went and became a psychologist because of** _your_** idea hmm?"

heh heh heh …. Smooth-talk is my middle name! well actually it's Akane but hey, everyone's a critic….

"Well yes! Of course! And since you are going on this school trip for cultural studies, I'll accompany and choose you a suitable partner or 'case' in which you MUST write a 500 page document by the end of May, we're in February so that should give you enough time to make notes, draft and type it up in neat. It would be preferable if you didn't tell anyone about this discussion hmm?"

"hmmmm….Ok Mr.Takenaka I won't tell no one person about this – noone, nuh-huh! Not even a soul!"

Walking away I couldn't help but think that the way sir was talking was…a little off key #looks at her wrist watch# ack! I'm gonna be late!! I promised mum I'd meet up with her at lunch time at the café! Mrs Minamino's gonna be there #grumbles# with her son…..

Fabulous.

A touch of class café

"It's so good of you to come Shiori, are you feeling any better?" My mum sat her down in the non-smoking area – man that must be killing my mum! Being deprived of her much desired fags….

"Yes Sakura I am thanks to my son looking after me – he'll be here in a minute, he's just ordering the drinks"

Pff, knowing him he'll put rat poison in my lemonade and blame it on the waiter! Ok, ok, try and remember what Keiko said to me …something to do with judge and jury…. Oh I know! 'Who are you to be judge and jury?' it's the same as never judge a book by its cover….

I'm working on it ok!?

"I hear that you blew up your house and that you need a place to stay Mina while your mother convinces Mr.Haku – your grandfather so that both of you can rebuild the house. Is that true young Mina?"

"Yes Mrs Minamino, It'll only take a few weeks to rebuild that's all! So, if it is ok with you, could I….um, could I stay at your place please? I can pay you rent money from a little part-time job I've been doing just recently so…could I? Please?

Yes I was begging Kurama's mother – was it so that I could try and see what his girlfriend looked liked? Nah! I just wanted to see what his body looks like after –

"Mina?? Are you there?? MINA!"

"Huh? wha? Oh sorry mother I was just um, #blushing# daydreaming again that's all"

Mum quickly shoved her blond hair up into a tight ponytail; she always appears younger (as in she looks like a uni student) #Sighs# my mum's so pretty….why doesn't any man with half a brain want to date her?

I turned to Shiori again, waiting for her answer. She smiled warmly.

"It would be nice to have another woman in the house…."

Yes! I, Miss Mina Akane Asako is going to stay at Kurama house! #Has stars in her eyes#

"Oh, hello miss Asako, Mrs Asako, I hope I've got the drinks right"

It was Kurama – with a girl!!

Don't panic, don't panic! It could be his cousin, a friend or even some stalker!

"Hi, I'm Ami Kendo, I'm pleased to meet you."

"uh, yeah, likewise"

"Mina be civil towards his girlfriend" My mum suggestively stamped on my foot – owwwwwowowowowww!! Arrg Mum!??

Might as well do this properly and I suppose 'kiss-ass' #grimaces# Jeeze she looks so fake! What the hell does he see in her??

#stands up#

"Hello Miss Kendo, I'm Miss Mina Asako and this is my mother, Mrs Sakura Asako" #sits back down#

Ha! Put that in your pipe and smoke it! Maybe I should become an air hostess…or the pilot…#smirks#

The whole 20 minutes was a slow, torturous and an excruciatingly painful experience. Ami seemed just TOO 'girly' and well, just plain pathetic in my opinion whilst I was the complete opposite.

"So how did you guys meet?" My mum, being excited and all (considering that she knew Kurama from when he was a tot) plus, she was the type to gossip to a certain extent.

"Well like most people, we met up at the arcade. I asked her out and she accepted and I've never looked back since!"

"_Pass me the sick bucket_"

"What was that Mina?"

"I said I need to go before they make a ruckus"

Quickly going back on myself. Whaaat? I've gotta go anyways! #mumbles# I don't want to hear anymore about how he met her at school now do I? I meet people at school but do you see ME brag about it? No.

I said my goodbyes and walked back towards where the bus was waiting – only to find a huge crowd by the school gates with the lettering: _'I love you!' 'Marry Me!' I want your babies!!'_

Scary.

I could see Keiko scooting away from the masses so I decided to see what the hell was going on – I mean it was something you saw in a horror movie now what was the movie I saw last week….Oh yea! 'Resident evil'

"Hey, Keiko. What's going on? I mean are we expecting to see someone famous?"

She leant against the graffiti wall, laughing.

"oh no, no….that's the 'Shuichi fan club'"

"You…..are bloody joking!"

"If I was joking I would say 'yes, we're going to visit someone famous'"

"I think I'm actually going to be sick….."

Well I am! These….these…I can't classify them as humans – I mean who in their right minds would go psychotically insane with infatuation over some #grumbles# smarmy git who thinks he's prince charming?? Really??

"Right girls, all know the rules of the Shuichi Fan club…"

Oh god I know that snotty/girly voice anywhere!

It's Sui, wearing the summer edition – only more uh…girly? Um, not slutty but not decent. If you get my drift.

I couldn't help my self at this point; I just HAD to blurt something out.

"Yeah, keep yourself away from humanity to prevent spreading the T-virus! HAHAHAA!"

"Mina…." I think I've embarrassed Keiko.

eh-heh #sweatdrops# o-k they're looking at me with those…freaky looking eyes.

"Who let **you** on this trip Mina?" One of the members sneered, giving both me and Keiko dirty looks.

"The same people who let you out of your cages"

"Whoa, nice one Keiko!"

"Thanks Mina"

We were at the back of the crowd as we began walking towards the school; taking in the scenery such as the cherry blossoms falling over us like light snow. Some of it fell into our hair and it seemed as if we had the case of bad pink dandruff #laughs#

"oh yea, why are all the girls at our school going here again?" I asked, confused as always.

"Because we're doing culture studies. I'm researching about the difference between these two schools in the education sector"

"Whoa Keiko, isn't that a bit much?"

"Not at all. Besides, I could do with some extra credit"

Walking through those Meiou high gates was ….nerve wracking. Everyone is in pink? And there seems to be more girls than anything else here in addition that I swear that they have tea-parties with those little crumpets on china plates.

Keiko was walking away to meet up with her own age group of friends, after all, it's the first 3 classes in the school that are here today, lower, middle (keiko's class) and upper (mine).

"MINA!!??"

I turned around slowly as ….only to be tackled by a huge mass of curly green hair!

"Tsuki!? What are you doing here!?"

"I go to this school remember?"

"Oh yeah...heh heh"

Tsuki, as you know was my childhood friend, kinda funny considering that her family is strictly religious and possibly in the money – in contrast I'm in a public school living off of mum's wages (hence that's why I'm also working part time in a coffee shop downtown).

"Oh, we all got word that you were on a special project with our top classmate"

"Which is…?" I wanted to know a little too much.

"Can't tell you, Knowing you, you'd probably bolt the minute you find out."

"eh-heh..really…how the hell could most of these sissies know about me?? C'mon, that Sui Is 4 times more famous than I. y'know?"

"Uhhh…well…."

#gritting her teeth# "What?"

"In the female school world….you're pretty famous"

"Meh, whatever…where can I-"

"AHA! Already trying to cause trouble young Mina! I knew this was a mistake to letthem bring YOU here!!"

Oh give me a break!! I don't know him!!! Who is this lanky lout?? Even Tsuki was looking annoyed/ peeved with this guy.

"Mr Kosaka sir she hasn't done anything – apart from talking to me, if I may suggest sir, wouldn't it be wise to let her wait for her partner in the library?"

Thankfully he nodded and led me the way.

Y'know it feels as if I was going to face execution or something relating to that? Because everyone just disperses, creating a long and dismal path towards the dreaded library.

I could hear a few people whisper in the background, similar to that of annoying crickets that need to be stamped on. Badly.

Right! I'm in the Library (or should I say Museum??) it's big…very big…intimidating even.

Huh?? Now where did that teacher go? He was here just a minute ago…

I suppose I could sneak around the school for a bit huh? What?

"Hey, there's a pretty girl sitting in the library"

"You are joking right? That's that Asako girl"

"I hear she tried to blow up the science lab – and succeeded!"

"How barbaric"

"I wouldn't mind dating her"

"You date any female on two legs"

Great, more anonymous whispering #growls# that's it, I'm getting my ass out of here – I'll just tell Mr. Takenaka that they threw me out for no reason or my mum called me to pick up some important stuff.

Now…where's the exit….

My walk soon turned into a run as I tried to find the exit hmmm…ahh….here's something that looks like a way out…

I know, I know I should of looked at the sign properly but my mind happens to have a habit of being one-tracked when it comes to 'escaping'.

Uhhh….I think I made a wrong turn…..#nosebleed#

I've just stumbled into the boys changing room! With either naked or half-naked boys inside! #goes light-headed#

The once calm atmosphere of them happily getting ready for P.E, soon turn to both panic, and pervertedness.

"Oh lord my mother's going to kill me!"

"A girl in… here! COOL!"

"Where's my #wheeze# inhaler #wheeze#"

"Who nicked my towel??? I need my towel!"

"I feel so exploited…"

"More like exposed…she saw my butt!"

I was standing there; wide eyed, paling by the minute (due to nosebleed) and the worse thing that could happen is that the PE- Yes the PE teacher walks in!

"What the…HEY YOU! What are you doing here?? this isn't a place for young ladies like you!"

Shit, I quickly dashed out the room, made a sharp left after 4 mins of running and ran smack into this huge cauldron of gravy (must of ran into the canteen area) causing me to knock it over and spill over the bug zapper that was on the floor.

Obviously I slipped over and whacked my head against a nearby shelf and had succumbed to the darkness…hearing a faint call in the distance….

'_come to me….give in to me…..'_

--------------------

A/N: blimey! 9 pages!! Um, read and review and I'll get the rest sorted out . Bye!


	15. 15

A/N: Damn these chapters take its toll! But here…is chapter 15! And I still haven't been baisically told what Youko is actually like…..so soz if he's OCC K?

Disclaimers:- Um…no….it's obvious that I don't own YYH

------------------------------

_under a lover's sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
if you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait untill  
'til the sun goes down_

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  


_chorus  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
No...  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart_

There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
weaves it's spell upon you heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'til your in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rythm so right  
feel it steal your heart tonight

chorus  
No...  
You can't fight it...  
No matter what you do  
the night is gonna get to you

don't try your never gonna win

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

Chorus x2  
It's gonna get to your heart

**Leanne Rimes's '_Can't fight the moonlight_'**

------------------------------------

A/N: I've just found out on some nature site (whilst looking for the latin name for a fox) that a baby fox is actually called a 'whelp' and all this time I used to think it was a 'Kit'. It's amazing what researching for phobias and animal names can bring….

Here's chapter 15!

------------------------------------

"Ningen lady? Miss Asako? Are you awake?"

Groaning in pain (again) I tried to prise my right eye open (considering that now my left eye is blacked up by the deadly shelf of doom!) eh? Ningen? Oh wait, that means human according to Botan…..ack!

Bolting up from the huge pile of swaddling that was smothered with (I presume) my own blood, I quickly came to realise that I wasn't in familiar territory.

#grumbles# Can't I go somewhere without bleeding?? Y'know, be mark-free??

At this rate you can play tic-tac-toe on my back because it's scratched to bits!

"Miss Asako? Can you hear me? Say something or I'll presume you're brain-dead and have you fried in a very large frying pan…."

"NO! uh…no please….who are you anyway?" I croaked, blinking at a very dwarfish female autumn kitsune – she could be no more than 8 years old at least!

"My name is Umi, a whelp no less and Master Youko's little helper. He sent me to check up on you to see if the chant was a success. Obviously you're suffering from side-effects such as you might be on the emotional side …."

I was that dumbstruck by her forwardness when it came to knowledge (considering that most kiddies in my neighbourhood can barely spell the word 'knife' let alone this), that I had forgotten all about the fact that I had suddenly gone numb.

"h-huh? What chant? "

Umi laid back against the grey stone walls that caged me in, twitching her sensitive maroon ears to the sounds of a feast that was taking place downstairs. Could I be the main course?

She piped up in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Quite simple really, because of the perplexed spell that our leader has preformed precisely, he was able to separate and sustain your spirit from your body.

This way your brain that inhibits your body won't cloud what your heart feels – which lives inside you now, as a spirit. Although you may think to yourself with your mind, how you act, speak and feel accordingly will heavily depend on the condition of your heart."

"So….does that mean I'm dead right?"

"No, not quite, we prefer to use the word 'comatosed in a dream-like state' or 'twilighted' to be specific."

I made a grab for the sheet so I could create a make-shift shabby dress.

"So…Umi, why the separation? I mean, he could of just summoned 'me' here or kidnapped me or…."

Umi Scampered importantly towards the door, gripping my hand as if I was some sort of a rag doll– only that her face seemed to show only spite.

"Straight forward kidnapping isn't his style, besides; as he said last time….he wants your honest answer. Now if you don't mind, I am here to escort you around areas in which you are only certified to go." She snapped at me whilst hurrying me along the corridors, yanking the manacles that she had clamped around my wrist before we left.

For a youngster she sure does have a temper! It's worse than Mrs Hirugashi after a pop quiz! And that's before I even start on the dam paper! (As you can see, I don't bother with the quiz till it's too late #sweatdrops#)

Walking down the corridors behind a 4ft fox demoness, I began to wonder if I would ever get put back into my body. I mean, sure the whole castle is nicely decorated with stolen paintings and trainer demons that had their bones used as toothpicks by larger, and more grotesque creatures (There were a few handsome ones but then again, you could of mistaken some of them as girls).

We stopped at a cross junction, each one looking more elaborately darker than the other. Umi twisted her head towards me; clearly she hates me because after all, demons hate humans.

"You are forbidden to go into the left wing of the castle; Master Youko prefers to keep that place 'privet'. Those who have gone down there have **_never_** come back. To your right is the path that will lead you into the gardens, harem, kitchens and main entrance – this might be way out of your comprehension but I suggest that you only go down there with either me, or Master Youko.

Finally, straight ahead you'll find the main hall, bathrooms, dormitories, dining hall and everything else. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when can I go home?"

"I don't know and personally I don't care. My main concern is that my lord's wishes are to be fulfilled. Any **other** questions?"

"Um, no, no thank you."

Well I didn't want to piss her off even more, how old is she really anyways? Though I did ask her afterwards if she could take me into the gardens – only to find that she had disappeared! Jeeze, they tell you to keep close to them and they wonder off! Hmmm…I'm gonna try and find my way to the garden without having an escort to guide me there….

Carefully making my way towards my destination, I noticed from a distance that fights to the death frequently broke out a lot amongst weaker/stronger demons of all shapes and sizes. There was this midget who won against a giant beast, but then he died because another demon attacked him from behind. The death methods ended up near enough the same – a free lunch.

Gross.

Another thing that caught my eye was how some parts of this castle were beautifully decorated – mainly in silvers, purple and black. Tattered drapes hung from wall to wall and the shattered stained glass windows that once had figurines were now only just submitting enough coloured light, to illuminate the rooms.

To be honest, I'm beginning to miss my friends and family. I do hope Botan finds a way to bring me back because I can't help but feel as if I'm being watched, like when I was eleven, my mum used to tell me that she'll know if I didn't do my homework; because 'demons' were watching my every move.

My mum is weird.

#gasps# Wow….just look at this garden! Well, actually it's like some sort of massive greenhouse y'know? Like the one in London where they have this massive museum but it's mainly plants….where do I start? The titanic trees that unfurl delicate white roses or the rockery that has gushing water irrigating these weird, spindly purple plants. Tropical….just tropical.

"Like what you see?"

That voice….

"w-who's there?"

The voice that makes my mouth dry and my body shake in fear……

"Guess… it'll be more fun that way…."

I can feel it, my phobia rising to the surface. No matter how many times I've tried to suppress it, it keeps coming back for more…and he knows it.

"Y-your t-t-that Yoko I met at the temple a-aren't you? You never gave me your n-name…."

Jeeze I'm going all shy over something I can't see! He could be someone else…maybe a Youkai that wants to eat me….or worse….

I heard a light hearted chuckle coming from behind me before I felt strong arms wrap around my quivering torso possessively. Eyes wide open in shock; I began to break out in cold sweats.

"Correct. I see you haven't quite got over that Vulphobia of yours Miss Asako. I'm not _that_ frightening to you am I? I apologise but I can't help the way I am."

"N-no, I don't find you frightening at all um… In fact, I-I find you quite beautiful. But I'm sorry to say this….but there's someone else who has stolen my heart…"

Dam! I never knew I could be so…..fragile? I mean, I'm letting this Yoko invading my personal space and it's not even phasing that I told him that I liked someone else…#cough#Kurama#cough#

I could hear the low, soft purring that this Youkai was making as he playfully nuzzled the crook of my neck – clearly he seems to enjoy feeding off of my nervousness.

Mid-June….he smelled of mid-June when all the flowers were in full bloom and the humid grasslands by the river were at its peak. But he also had that familiar scent…as if I've hugged him just recently and the odour is still lingering in my sinuses.

Light fingertips tip-toed hungrily towards my shoulder blade as once again, he tried to make me see his way was right. I only wanted to look at the garden, not be groped and messed up emotionally!

And the stupidest part is that he was being gentleman like about this!

"You'll end up being my mate either way or another, I'm afraid Miss Asako, you are in a no-win situation. It would be wise to stay here and get the worse over and done with…rather than going home and have me hunting you down. Not that I mind, considering I love the thrill of the chase…."

"I'd rather go home to my friends and family than stay here – at least I know I won't be eaten…"

Suddenly, I slumped to the floor, falling into void of unconsciousness. Did I just….get my wish? I dunno, but I can hear familiar voices, two of them really stuck out….Botan's and….Kuwabara's??.

"Oh good, we got to her in time. Yusuke go & find Kurama please, Hiei? You come with me to get the rest of her belongings."

"Hn"

"Yeah that's right short-stuff! The great Kuwabara's gonna stay right here and make sure that Mina wakes up in the most peaceful way possible! Hahah hah ah"

"Yeah, she'll wake up, and then get knocked out by your ugly face looming over like a pathetic maimed dog."

"You wanna piece of me!!??"

"Wait, wait…I think I've heard this one before!"

"Shut up!!"

How is anyone supposed to come around peacefully when the two gits keep arguing!!?? Hmnnn, I should have stayed in Makai….

"hnnn…guys? Am I home?" I said, resisting the urge to kick Kuwa**baka **in the balls. Obviously I wasn't, but I asked just in case it was some illusion that the Yoko has created to make me feel more 'secure'.

"Uh-huh! Heh heh, you've been outs cold for some time! It was a cool thing that Kurama found you in the kitchen and brought you back here…then he disappeared for a bit. Man, seeing you like that was scary and shit! Apparently, you looked as if your soul had been sucked out but enough about that…..who's this Umi?"

"…….Umi?"

Kuwabara's sudden information had me confused. It's too early to ask questions!

"Yeah, me and Botan heard you murmuring in your sleep about wanting to go back home. Then it clicked like a spark plug –"

"Spark plug?? Kuwabara can't you just say summit that's comprehensible??? Ugh, carry on…I think I'm fully coming round"

pff, spark plugs, can't he just say that he suddenly realised??

"Alright, alright! …I'm getting to that….well Botan realised that someone had separated your soul from your body and we have a good idea on who it is…but we need to know who Umi is…"

#blinks# Will they know who the Yoko that's been following me around these past few days is? I'm uneasy to tell them that I'm being stalked – I don't want body guards! I went to sit up but unfortunately, my new wound made me vomit all over Kuwabara's lap.

"Sorry, um, well, Umi was this Young female Kitsune/Yoko that came to me when I was in the Makai…that's all I know really." I told a white lie.

Kuwabara sat back and pretended to think deeply whilst Botan laid me back down & told me to rest for a bit.

"Now you tell me where exactly I am because I need to be somewhere right now, I need to get started on this project – even though I don't know who my partner is…"

Yusuke abruptly burst through the door with a quite concerned Kurama; could he be worrying over me? Nahhhh…he's probably wishing that I was …y'know…dead.

"I found him; he was over Mina's grandfather's house with his mother and Sakura. Yo Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that You're…Vulphobic?"

I froze up.

Kuwabara exclaimed, puzzled even more than ever.

"What the fuck does Vulphobic mean??"

"It means that she's afraid of foxes stupid"

"Shut up Urameshi!"

"Make me carrot-top!"

#Pissed off# they're starting to give me a headache…

I shouted at those two to get out, leaving me with a very concerned Kurama.

It was nice to see him sitting next to me, with a cup of tea in his hand and checking to see if the wounds had healed up.

"The cuts are pretty deep Mina; I suggest you should stay here in my room so I can keep an eye on you."

Finally, I knew where I was….Kurama's room??? In his bed??? Hoo boy #confuzzled#

"I'm….In your room?"

He nodded and sipped at his tea, smirking at my expense as I was blushing from his question.

"Mmhmm…so what were you doing in the boy's changing room?"

I crossed my arms.

"For your information Kurama, I was trying to find a way out! That stupid teacher left me on my own to defend myself"

"Only because he saw me coming to escort you around"

"Eh?? You mean?"

"Yes, I'm your study partner…."

Damdamdamdam DAM!!! Not only am I gonna stay at his house, but I'll be studying him! And vice-versa! This should be…um interesting….

"Uhhh….what about your girlfriend…Ami?" I almost spat that one out.

Kurama gently laid me back down and told me not to worry; according to him she was ok with all of it. Strange….

"Before you drift off to sleep Mina…."

"Mmmhmm…."

"Just promise me you won't go into the greenhouse ok?"

"…o…….k….."

He leaned in and lightly kissed my forehead.

Odd….

He smells of…..Mid-June……

---------------------------

A/N: Ouuu…..is there something developing between them finally? And what's up with the Greenhouse? Find out in chapter 16! Read & Review please


	16. 16

Disclaimers: Um….I don't own YYH? I think that's right…..

_-------------------------------------------------_

_If I, kiss you, will you go away? Like in the game my mother used to play.  
You're so; much hurt, I wish you wouldn't stay. If I, kiss you, will you go away?_

_My mom, would come, when I get hurt at play, she kiss, my hurt, and it would go away;  
But now, I'm grown, I don't know what to do. I've never known, a bigger hurt than you_

_If I, kiss you, will you go away? Like in the game my mother used to play.  
You're so; much hurt, I wish you wouldn't stay. If I, kiss you, will you go away?_

_I seen, a kiss, make sorrow disappear, a kiss, can dry, away the biggest tears;  
A kiss, can make, a heartache vanish too. I don't see why it wouldn't work on you_

_If I, kiss you, will you go away? Like in the game my mother used to play.  
You're so; much hurt, I wish you wouldn't stay. If I, kiss you, will you go away?_

_If I, kiss you, will you go away?_

**_Lynn Anderson _**- **If I Kiss You (will You Go Away)**

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N:- ch16 at long last! And personally I think this song makes a decent theme tune for this chapter (if you ever get to hear it, you'll notice that it has that innocent/childish tune) . Don't forget to R&R plz!

--------------------------------------------------------

"Whaaaaat?? You've gotta be kidding me mum! You and Shiori are going to spend the weekend away with grandpa?? In a health spa??"

I was on the end of the phone, virtually freaking out. Don't get me wrong, I love it when my mum goes away but I'm living in a total stranger's house! Well, not a complete stranger – it's Kurama's house.

"Calm down dear, Shiori says you two will need to spend time together by yourselves now and again if you want to pass that extra credit work. Oh could you pop over to the supermarket please? You'll need to get a few things for your dinner tonight and don't forget to visit the old lady up at that temple thingy today ok?"

"Whaaat?? Why!?? I'm absolutely dandy! Yusuke and Kuwabara have gone off to do whatever boys my age would do - have an afternoon brawl and Hiei's…somewhere. I'll be fine – I'm with Kur- I mean Shuichi. I don't need to visit lady Genkai…..she hates meeeeeee"

"Like hell you're ok missy! Shiori told me that when she did your bandages up they were weeping! Thick, green ooze was pouring out!! You're lucky if it doesn't go septic so please, go to Genkai and ask her to get that sorted out for you. She doesn't hate you; she just thinks you're a slacker"

"Oh gee, thanks mum…have a nice time at the spa won't you?" My voice flat-toned.

"I will and don't forget to do your homework –"

Waving the conversation off, I struck the phone down and looked around the house. Where did Kurama go? I'm sure he was here just a second ago…..#confused#

You know that feeling you get when you're either being followed, or stalked? Yeah, it gets all eerie like and you wished that you never took those laxatives yesterday.

I'm looking at all possible areas like the kitchen and the hallway but to no avail, I couldn't see where he was.

I began calling out his name from the kitchen, I was also ducking an' diving behind various objects like some FBI cop.

"Kurama? Are you playing tricks on me? Where are you by the way?"

I noticed that there was a post-it note on the fridge door, well there was also a note that was used with alphabet/number magnets but that just said **'No Greenhouse Mina'**

The other was written perfectly clear (and rather long-windedly) but basically it mentioned that he would be at the temple with the others after doing some detective missions with Yusuke. Botan still hasn't told who the two demons were that were working with them.

Shit! I've gotta meet Tsuki and Keiko at the fountain in less in…..FIVE MINUTES!! Oh man!! And Tsuki wanted to speak to me so badly!!

-At the fountain-

#wheeze# #gasp# remind me…#wheeze# to enter myself #hack# in the Olympics #gasp# if I haven't died by then!

"You're ten minutes late" Tsuki said, tapping her black stilettos impatiently. I can't help it if I had to quickly jump into my pair of flared jeans (the ones that are totally shredded but look so cool!), a denim shoulder gypsy top and then run out the door carrying my trainers!

I Hung onto Tskui's and Keiko's shoulder as we made our way to the temple.

"Sorry Tsuki, Keiko….I'll fix my alarm clock when it decides to wake me up properly alright? Now that we're here ready for Genkai's …what did you want to talk to me about?"

Keiko pointed a finger up in thought.

"Well, it's one – no two things really"

"What?"

"Tsuki's noticed that Ami doesn't say a lot in class"

"Maybe she's just shy"

"Mina, she clings onto Kurama for dear life"

"That's normal for a fanatic"

"Oh and I guess it's also normal for her to eat dirt and freak out at plant pots huh?"

"Eh?? You're bloody kidding me!....Tsuki is she all there??"

My childhood partner-in-crime nodded, agreeing with Keiko's report just as we stopped outside the temple. That's just weird, a girl having dirt and plant feed for lunch! It's no wonder she's dead or summit!!

"When I spoke or should I say_ 'tried'_ to speak to Hiei about this, he just told me to mind my own business. But even I think he's knows something but isn't just telling anyone for the sheer fun of it. Kinda sexy huh?"

What the hell did she just say?? D-did I hear right?? #shocked#

I snapped my head towards her.

"Tsuki!! Please don't tell me you actually _fancy_ him! H-he's one fries short of a happy meal! He went on loopy roller coaster and forgot to come off!!"

And now we're having a 'sibling-fight'.

"So! Unpredictable men are much more attractive than boring old farts you see at chess clubs"

"News Flash! Shorty's got a sword!"

"It's a Katana dumb shit"

"Sword, Katana – what's the difference!? They can both make a mad man **_VERY _**happy!"

#whack! #

#dazed# What the fuck!?? Me and Tsuki went to turn around to punch the asshole that did that – only to stop in my tracks when I realised it was Lady Genkai.

"If you two have finished bickering over the demon Hiei, I have some basements that need dusting…."

Woa-woah BACK up! Hiei? A Demon? Jeeze Tsuki can 'alf pick them. #sweatdrops# Genkai's basements are full of those things…y'know, the furry green dust bunnies with fangs and an appetite for woollen clothes – good thing I'm wearing denim – I think.

Keiko couldn't stop for long but she wanted to make sure I actually went to the temple but me and Tsuki had to stay for the weekend. Apparently Tsuki was caught smoking in the back yard – her parents are super strict ….. and yet I can't help but call them hypocrites.

We were just started dusting the ceilings when the lads got back from their latest mission in which they had to infiltrate some fortress and retrieve classified information. No doubt Yusuke was complaining and Kuwabara was arguing with shorty.

"Yo Mina, Tsuki! Why you cleaning the old hag's place huh? Get your asses down here already"

"That's no way to talk to a couple of ladies Urameshi! You go and apologise to them!" Seems Kuwabara still keeps to his honour code, how sweet of him.

"Uh, oh yea – sorry Tsuki."

" Gee Thanks Yusuke!!! Apologise to Greenie!"

Greenie was a nickname for Tsuki (yea, yea I had to say sorry earlier on so we're on speaking terms) whilst mine was….

"Aww never mind Sparky. Maybe he'll see you as a lady one day. Oh yeah, Lady Genkai's in the other room with Kurama and Hiei – they're gonna check on this so-called 'wound' whilst me and the others go and fix up a late-night dinner; that's if these lot know how to cook!"

#laughs# "Thanks mate, just don't let those bozos near the actual food."

Yusuke piped up with that goofy grin just as I went to see the others.

"oh sure, we'll keep Tsuki from the chopping board and Kuwabara….? I'll make sure he stays away from Tsuki and the oven. Period."

I left the scene knowing full well that those two boys will be having sword fights with ladle spoons.

As soon as I went to see what Genkai wanted I was told to kneel with my back to her as she began to carefully examine the lesions. My poor shirt was ripped from the back (I guess it was noble of them considering I wouldn't be revealing anything).

"Definitely Yoko claw marks. The cuts are thin yet deep, leaving clean and unnoticeable abrasions until the infection settles in." I heard Kurama identify (is it me or does he seem uneasy when he saw it?).

Hiei didn't look too particularly happy with him, an almost 'I don't believe you're doing this' look – doing what though?

"What is that sickly stuff in the bowl??" I asked, pointing to the wooden basin containing thick, transparent gloop.

Genkai replied with a fag in her mouth.

"That would be Kitsune saliva mixed with lavender oil. Now bite on this wooden peg whilst I sponge this crap on you ok?"

The next thing I knew I was biting so hard on that bloody peg I thought she was just torturing me on purpose! Hiei was smirking – I'm sure he's enjoying this at my expense!

Then Ami walked into the room (covered in dirt and god knows what). She reminded me of those puppets on string that you see in toy shops with that blank/emotionless look on her face.

Kurama quickly stood up swiftly, being attentive towards her just as a master would be to his creation – wait, did I just say that?? Anyways, he ushered her to a corner and began checking her hair? Has she got fleas or something?

Suddenly she turned to look at me with - well I couldn't say 'with envious eyes' it more like she was saying 'I want what she's got' I suppose she was resentful I guess.

"Mina, I heard from Keiko and the others that you're being pulled back and forth into the Makai. Care to tell us how and why?" Hiei spoke forcefully.

I can't help but notice that Kurama had stopped mollycoddling Ami and was actually listening to what I had to say – which wasn't much really.

"I don't really know Hiei, according to Umi; the master had a book of ancient spells in the left wing of the palace/fortress. By performing the spells, he can take my soul out of my body yet sustain the pair."

Genkai left the room to see what the ruckus was all about (apparently Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up fighting with chopsticks over who was a better chef.) Hiei was called in afterwards by a soot-covered Tsuki and then finally Kurama went in last.

Great. Just me & Ami. I feel pretty uneasy right now – maybe it's the way she looks soullessly at me.

"So uh, Ami, how did you two meet up again? At school wasn't it? or was it the arcade?" I put on the provided red Kimono left on the table.

She replied back, suddenly she came to and was that perky I wanted to gouge my own eyes out!

"Oh No!" Ami laughed. "We met in his Greenhouse – you wanna see?"

"Um, no thank you Ami, anyways I'm not allowed to go there."

"Chicken….."

"**_what_** did you call me??"

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant to have called you a coward"

"Are asking for a death wish powder puff!!??"

"C'mon Mina…..haven't you ever wondered why he won't let you in there….?"

Come to think of it, I have! She's pretty good at persuading.

I hesitated to change the subject but once again, the green house was the main topic.

"Doesn't it give you the chills when you go by its glass doors Mina? Y'know, thinking that someone or _something_ might be lurking there…"

"Y-yeah" Man I think I'm under some sort of a trance! I can feel myself getting up and sneaking outside with Ami towards Kurama's house! This is stupid! I promised him I wouldn't go there…….. but……….I have to know.

After all, he has been acting strange and he has been disappearing quite a bit.

What are you hiding from me Kurama?

What are you afraid of?

Just as I walked inside this tropical Garden of Eden I heard a heavy slam of the metal doors, making me swing my body around to face Ami who was….laughing?

"Ami? Are you o-ok?"

"Of course I'm ok! I'm going to make myself real!"

What? Real? But she is real right? She has flesh, bone errr…leaves?

I fell over a few plants and landed on a pile of hose piping, struggling to find an exit. This is insane! I'm seeing vines and god-knows what creeping out of her veins!

"Oh my god….You're….You're…a PLANT!!!!"

-------------------------

Hmmm what should happen next…..Read & review please.


	17. 17

Disclaimers: don't own YYH…must I say more?

-------------------------------

A/N: WOW! Over 60 reviews!! #sniffles# Thank you so much!

Many apologies if this chapter is….uh….shite #sweat drops#  
Oh and please remember that Kurama and Youko Kurama **are the same**

--------------------------------

What the hell?? Here I am, dodging from brutal assaults that are coming from a humanoid freak and I'm surrounded with pretty fricken FLOWERS!! – This is the last time I take a midnight trip to the so-called 'secret garden'.

"T-th-this is new Ami…where did you learn that realllllllly neat trick??" I was trying to stall but as fate would have it – she's hell bent on killing me. Even if it means smashing a few windows in the process.

"It's not a magic trick sweetie…..I was created that way by my glorious master Youko Kurama" she hissed just as her 'flesh' melted off of her arms to reveal spindly thorns that looked bloody razor sharp!

"Youko….Kurama?....who's he? Why did he….make you…?" Obviously I hadn't grasped this mad-scientist scenario.

Ami guffawed after nearly slicing the table in half with me under it in hiding. That was close!

"Simple ningen! #sniggers# surely you've realised who he is….or is the fact that he's merely testing your worth?" she sauntered towards me – roots an' all. Feeling the thorny vines take hold of my wrists I began to wriggle which only made it worse.

Why didn't I listen to Kurama!?? Did you also know that I'm being hoisted into the air?

A few roses were left splayed on the ceramic flooring as I tried to grab a shovel or something whilst I was in mid air. Dam where does he keep his tools?? #looks around# this isn't good…I heard weed kills but this! This is an understatement!!

Not to mention stupid.

"My worth? Give me a break freak! My English teacher does that to me anyways! Hence the DT bonanzas? Now what the hell do you want me for? If it's about me spreading those 'frigid' rumours – oh wait, I didn't do that…I just accidentally poured sulphuric acid on your project and I swear –"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Yessum"

"_Stupid_ motor mouth this isn't about you being a klutz! Or a pyromaniac…"

"Oi, you can call me a pyromaniac all you want, but a klutz!? That's a bit below the belt…or stem in your case… now you tell me what your _darling_ master really wants with me. I know for a dam fact that it's not just for bloody courtship!"

"I don't know!…maybe he loves a girl with a bit of **_flesh_**"

#face faults# "Great. A womaniser…lovely….just lovely"

I think I'm pissing her off I mean, not only am I starting to get white-man's finger (according to medical books, it's when your fingers go numb) but I don't think she likes being compared to something beautiful and fragile.

Ah great, she's slashed one of my thighs right open! How cliché is that???

I mean, she could have poisoned me o-or tore my limbs off but nooooooooooo it's the hacking song all over again!!

"When the clock strikes one, I'll be able to consume your body and use it as my own. Just think #chuckles# you'll be eaten alive by a strand of your hair….ironic don't you think? My master is such a brilliant geneticist #sighs #."

This girl/plant/whatever is creepy…but does that make me like her because she derives from me? Must be from her father's side 'cause those crazy genes do NOT come from me!

Well, maybe a little.

I muttered under my breath.

"Here I thought I was dealing with a psychopathic girlfriend…how wrong I was…"

Suddenly the lunar-powered clock chimed. One o'clock it said #gulps# well…uh I guess it's lights out for me.

The next thing I knew……I had blacked out.

-----------------

A/N: This is NOT the last chapter - not only would it be crappy but look, it leaves BIG holes like….what happened next? Did she survive? Will she ever find out Kurama's secret?

Go to **_Me vs Youko Vs EVERYONE_** (it's part 2 of the Who's Shuichi? Arc)


End file.
